April Fool's Day in Riviera
by Zesler
Summary: What will happen in Elendia during April Fool's Day? Will the town be destroyed by the mayhem or will it survive? What will happened to everyone when the sunsets and the night begins? Officially Complete
1. Ch01 Introductions

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

8/25/07 Update: Yeah I cleaned this chapter up a bit as well.

2/14/08 Update:Checking for grammatical errors. I'm starting to write the next chapter in due time.

10/29/09 Update3: Its been a long time since I've edited this chapter for mistakes and what not. There might be one or two more typos floating around but that's mostly it. Enjoy :D I'll be editing the other chapters as well to fix all the issues, or most of them.

A/N: This is my first fanfic that was supposed to end in 4 chapters. It, at the current time of writing, has extended as a second fanfic with seven chapters and is still going.

------

[Chapter 01 Beginnings]

It was usual day in the floating land called Riviera. The landmass was, for some unexplainable reason, floating above a never ending sea.

In Riviera, there is a small cozy village, hidden in a forest, called Elendia. There many sprites, a race of people who live in Elendia, as well as fairies, a harpuia, and even a winged sprite, called an arc. People in Elendia enjoy a new peace thanks to a grim angel, an angel whose suppose to it kill and fight. It has been sometime after the conflict ended as April Fool's Day approaches the town.

No one was home at Lina and Fia's house. Fia, a sprite who wears green dresses, was collecting herbs to make more needed potions. Lina, a child sprite, was off playing with Gill and Molan, as usual. Serene, an arc with wings, was at the Grove of Repose, talking as usual. While Cierra was creating more trouble than she was worth. And Ein...

Well, the grim angel was at Chappi's house discussing his plans. Although its only a week away, this was his first April Fools Day in Elendia, for Ein. The wingless angel was Chappi's best customer, so he was willing to help Ein back.

The angel walked to a small adobe in the village. It was the only house with a working furnace and anvil. As the wingless individual approached the house that was built into the tree, Ein felt a small breeze. A few leaves flowed around Ein's feet as he ignores the wind and takes another step. His hand grabs on the dull, silver circular door knob. With a simple twist, the wooden door was opened as the bell on the door rung.

"Hey Chappi, long time no see huh?"the angel said, watching a midget polish a weapon.

"Indeed. Why are you here anyway? The violence has died down, thanks to your help, and you still have a very usable Einherjar. You don't really need any more weapon do you?"Chappi, a midget blacksmith, said focusing on a new sword. The small person was skilled at crafting weapons and using his reliable hammer. He put his sword down to a nearby anvil and took off his smith's apron, which was made of metal and fabric.

"No... Well I need an idea for April Fools Day and possibly your help as well."the craft angel said, closing the door with a slight push.

Well I'll help you ,but I'm not good at coming up with pranks for April Fool Day. "You not you don't have to stand there. You can sit here."Chappi said, pointing to his table. The smith, walked and sat himself at the table.

"Ok."Ein said as he walked to sat himself at the table, behind the front desk. Ein produced a notepad, a feather and an ink bottle from his pocket. He laid down the pad on the table and opened the ink jar. With a quill in his right hand, Ein was ready to take down some ideas.

"Well what about the classic whoopee cushion on Fia?" Chappi suggested

"Not even original. Anything better?" the angel said, thinking of new ideas.

"Maybe switch Lina's clothes with Serene so they fight over each other?" Chappi said, putting his right hand on his hand. He put his shoulders on the table as he started thinking.

"There probably better pranks than just creating a fight, but if that's the only thing..."Ein said, as he wrote down the idea.

"Hmm... add random ingredients to Cierra's potion?" the midget said with a crafty smile.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous? Especially since its Cierra."Ein said. They both know about Cierra's "issues" and how she would sometimes make clumsy mistakes. Thanks to her profession, a witch, she was well known, in town, as a firebomb trap that could set itself off at any minute due to a silly mistake.

"Make breakfast but add hot sauce to it." Chappi said, as he looked at his kitchen.

"A bit better than your other ideas."

"How about saying that there is a cockroach in the house? That will scary some people." the short person said, imagine that would happen. Ein lived with Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra in Lina's and Fia's house. Often, Ein sometimes wake up early to make some breakfast for the girls so it would be very easy for him to set that trick but... since Cierra is unpredictable the house could be set ablaze by a simple mistake.

"Maybe... but thats mean... unless I do leave a cockroach in the house."

"Change the salt and pepper shakers?" Chappi said, as his eyes focused on a pair of black and white shakers.

"If thats the only idea..."

"Replace sugar and salt?"

"Possibly.."

"Find some cockroaches, cook them and serve them for breakfast. Then, once there done tell them that..." Chappi started to say, as he looked out his window. There he saw a black crow that was making an annoying sound.

"Its mean but, your ideas are still getting better. Any others?" Ein said, as the pen keep on sliding on the paper.

"Put laxative in their coffee?" Chappi asks, glancing at his coffee can. Without many ideas, Chappi's mind floated in the kitchen for some inspiration.

"Great, any others?"

"Leave a pit fall trap in front of the house?" the midget said, staring at a shovel.

"Very mean but thats what they get."

"Hmm.. a smoke bomb that activates when someone opens the bathroom door?"

"Maybe something better."

"Leave blood everywhere to scare them?"

"Possibly..?" Ein said, wondering what would happen if Fia saw some blood.

"Pour watch on Lina's bed and blame it on the fact that she wet her bed...?"

"That desperate huh?" Ein said to Chappi as his stomach starts to growl. "I'll be back after lunch then. "

The angel stores his pad of paper and left his ink jar on the table. Ein left the house with a relaxing smile as he returned to his house, Lina's and Fia's house. Soon enough he returned but with an evil grin.

"So what's the plan Ein?" Chappi asked, noticing Ein's smile. "You have been here for awhile so you know mostly everyone. Knowing you, you've created a devilish plan during lunch huh?"

"Well no. I just though of a simple idea actually."Ein admitted to Chappi

"Oh really? Tell me then." the midget said, peaked by the angel's response.

"I'm not going to say it, because I want to keep this idea all to myself. All I need you to do is to make me deliver a weapon to another town and walk around Elendia, in the late afternoon. Could you do that?" the angel asked.

"Fine... wait deliver a weapon?" Chappi said surprised by what Ein said.

"Yeah just give me a weapon to deliver to some other town. Its part of the plan."

"Ok fine, I'll send a message to next town over that I'm sending a sword for them to hold."Chappi said as he went to his desk, next to the kitchen, for some paper.

"Thanks Chappi."Ein said out loud.

To outsiders, it seemed strange that Chappi would get a customer. There were very few demons left, and they could be easily dealt with. Furthermore, there wasn't a need of weapons anymore because Riviera was slowly becoming more peaceful. It wasn't long... until April Fools Day came.

------

Before sunrise, Ein woke up. Chappi's weapon was resting on his desk in its sheath bed. Slowly but surely, he put his plan in action. Quietly, he make everyone breakfast and their usual drinks: Orange Juice for Lina and coffee for Fia, Serene and Cierra. He also left a very important note on the table. It would be his key for success.

Note:

_I'm traveling out of town for the day because I'm delivering a weapon, for Chappi, in the next town. There are still some demons along the way so I'll deal with them myself if I have to. I have also brought along some potions and bandages, should I get hurt. I don't need anyone else to follow me since I can handle this task myself and I except to return home unscathed. I'll be back in the late afternoon so leave me something to eat._

_Love, Ein_

_PS: Yes I'll be missing part of April Fool's Day but its a very important job._

With an evil grin on his face and Einherjar, Ein's sword golden yellow weapon. The angel left towards that town with the sword on his back and potions in his backpack. Even Rose, his black cat familiar, wasn't aware of his actions. Slowly, he disappeared in the forest. One could only wonder what Ein cooked, what was in their drinks, why their was a little mess of white powder on the kitchen floor and what he did to the house.

The sun started to rise as the wingless person went out of the county lines of Elendia.

------

A/N: Yeah this is my first fanfic, so there's nothing special really. Although its interesting that no one else had made a Riviera April Fools story yet, considering how other people wrote about Riviera on different holidays like Christmas.


	2. Ch02 Awakenings

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N: School bytes doesn't it? Nonetheless, I'm still writing when possible. I had to switch word processors, half-way through this chapter, so there might be formatting errors and what not. I checked it over once before, so there could be some errors left over. Mainly formatting, possibly grammar or spelling but there shouldn't be a lot.

8/25/07 Update Yeah I went through and fixed all the grammar errors as well as the formatting errors like italics text. Simply put, I was rushing to get this done. It might happen again in the nearby future.

September 23,2007

------

[Chapter 02 Awakening

It was a few hours after Ein left. Fia was the first one to wake up. After she went through her daily routine, she went downstairs and noticed the food Ein left and his note. She left the note, after reading it, and re-warmed all the foods. Slowly, the others awoke while she was eating. After a few bites, she dropped her fork and looked for a large pitcher of water on the counter.

"Why did you put hot sauce in the food Ein!" Fia yelled out, attempting to pour water without spilling it on the floor.

After the drink of water, she returned to the table, throwing all the food and making breakfast herself. About ten minutes later, she finished making pancakes and coffee Everyone else is eagerly waiting for the breakfast because of Ein's prank. It was only a few minutes before more complaints could be heard.

"Ein, why did you have to switch the salt and sugar containers!" Serene yelled out

Lina could only laugh at her response but soon enough got a taste of her own medicine from the orange juice. As she puckered her lips, everyone knew what Ein had done to her drink.

- - -

After that awful breakfast, they decided to plan out pranks for Ein.

"Well he'll be back sometime in the afternoon, giving us more than enough time to plan out and put some pranks into action." Fia said as she passed his note to the other girls.

"I see ... maybe I could accidentally burn him..." Cierra said

It was about an hour later when they had their ideas planned out and slowly put it in action. Unfortunately for Serene, she was about to fall into another trap, literally.

"What's wrong with you Ein, digging the pit fall trap in front the house!" Serene screamed

After filling in the hole with dirt, the girls left to pull pranks on others as well.

- - - -

Fia went back to her grandfather's house. By opening the door, the classic bucket on the door fell.

"April Fool's... oh wait, that wasn't suppose to be you opening the door." The Elder said - 

"...I'll be back grandfather, helping you out." Fia said

_Well at least I saw that coming. Ladie thought_

And so, many various pranks happened, to many individuals in Elendia.

Lina's crying allowed her to acquire various goods such as candy , Banangos and especially Applecot. The only people that were unaffected were Fia, Serene, Cierra, Fia's grandfather and probably Ein too.

Fia was too kind-hearted to do pranks and Serene could care less.

Cierra's dangerous smoke bombs was the worst prank, as it fills areas in dangerous smoke. Often causing some people to pass out literally. For some people, they would wake up a few minutes later, others well... didn't.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Ein is traversing thought the forest. His shirt soaked in demon blood and his sword blood-red from the many demon attacks. Nevertheless he continue onward, to deliver a sword to the next town. After a few minutes he came to that nearby town.

"So you must be Ein, I reckon." the old nearby man said. He was about as old as the Elder. He was in a similar robe as the Elder but blue.

"And here is that new sword Chappi made." Ein said as he pulled out the sword and gave it to him.

"Give my regards to Chappi." He said

"Well, another few hours to go." Ein said as he left.

With that, he left back into the forest, creating more bloodshed wherever he went. It was a few minutes before he would reach Elendia. Then out of nowhere, he was struck on the back of the head and fell unconscious. Sadly, enough it was outside the town limits and since no one else was leaving town that day, he was considered missing.

- - -

It was about a few hours later, with the sun already setting, that he woke up. Confused by what had happened, he instinctively headed to Elendia. As he came into town, Chappi was the first person to come up to Ein.

"What happened Ein? Why are you so late?" Chappi asked

"Who are you?" were the only words Ein could mutter.

"Is this one of your pranks?" Chappi asked

"Seriously, where am I? Why am I covered in blood?"Ein replied with a frown on his face.

It shocked Chappi and like wildfire, everyone else was eventually informed about the situation. Amnesia or a prank? Intentional hit or just a mere accident?

- - -

A/N: Yeah, I should get a chapter up about every month, and I plan to work on another different fanfic as well. Possibly Kanon or trying to create a new different anime series. If I do have a lot more time, I might add different points of view, of this chapter, in a later chapter. For now, I need my sleep. Its late, and I'll be on at night again typing.

I also have school currently which means homeworks, study time, quizzes, tests and of course the occasional projects that take forever to do. The ever changing grades and the fear of failure looms over all students. Until, we meet again. - Tsutaebanashi


	3. Ch03 Response

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N: The story could have ended in the last chapter but it doesn't. Because of Ein's conditions and the fact that the day is still April Fool's Day, it will be interesting to see the girls' responses. Eight hours until the end of April Fools Day. That being said, school it still continuing on. Yeah, a quarter down three quarters to go. More conversations than Chapter 2 and possibly 1..

October 23,2007

------

[Chapter 03 Response

"...We are in Elendia and I don't know about the blood." Chappi replied.

"And my name is Fia right?" Ein asked, eagerly.

"...umm no its..."

"Chia?"

"No its..."

"Oh, Ein!" Cierra said, nearby happily

"Who is this Ein?"

"Chappi, what did you do to my beloved Ein?"

"I did nothing he.."

"Can you taste this Ein?" Cierra asked with a vile of red liquid in her hand.

So Ein took it, not knowing his name, and forced it down Chappi instead. Unaware that it was an untested love potions.

"Ein! Why did you give that potion to me!" Chappi replied angered

"Hmm, it seems to have no effect." Cierra said.

"What's in this drink Cierra?" Chappi said looking at Cierra

"Its a love potion!"

"I want you Cierra" Chappi replied coming closer to her.

"What did you do to Ein!" Cierra said being chased by Chappi across Elendia.

Unaware of his actions, Ein walked to the closest house, that being Lina's house. Oblivious to his surroundings, he entered the house. Sure there wasn't a pitfall trip or drinks with hot sauce. But there was a person called Lina.

She entered and looked but couldn't find Ein. He was in the bathroom cleaning his weapon quietly. He was wiping all the blood off his weapon with a towel. Hearing Cierra's yelling, Lina left to find her. Ein, with a cleaned weapon, left as well.

Outside he saw a few houses on fire as well as some trees. There was chaos all around for the most part. People were running left and right, trying to fix the problem. The problem was Cierra's fire magic. Buckets, some with water and some without, were being passed back and forth. Cierra was still running, trying to cast a spell to cancel the love potion, but creating only more fire in the process.

There were a few houses that weren't on fire. The Elder's house, the Pixia Residence and Fia's house. Ein was still in awe of the fire and how quickly everyone was moving to help put it out. Unaware of his surroundings Fia came up to the surprised Ein.

"Can you help us with the fire Ein?"

"Who's Ein?"

"You lost your memory again? What happened?"

"I don't remember."

Instinctively, she lead Ein, back in the house to the bed, ignoring the blood on his clothing.

"You stay there, Ein." Fia said as she left. Pointing to the chair, he instinctively sat in it. Oblivious to the yelling and screaming a few feet away.

"Who's Ein?"

Left unanswered, he sat there, looking at the ceiling. Minutes passing by slowly, with the sounds of footsteps close by. The voices of people asking for help was also near. After about thirty minutes, the screams of Cierra ended and the fires have been mostly contained. Ein was going around the house, looking for something, trying to remember what he forgot. It wasn't long before someone else came.

"What are you looking for Ein?" asked Serene

"Who's Ein?" replied Ein

"You're joking right?"

"Who are you?"

Not knowing if it was a joke or not, she assumed the worst and picked up her weapon.

"Ein, I apologize in advance for this..." she said reading her weapon.

She swung at the back of Ein's head hoping that that should cure his amnesia. All it did was knock him out cold. So she carried the body back to the bed, from the chair, but was seen at the door.

"Serene, what did you do to Ein?" Lina asked, angered.

"I just hit him behind the head so he would remember again squirt."

"Lina believes you are making it worse."

"Well I don't see you help him."

"At least Lina didn't hit Ein."

From the outside, a furious argument ensued. The day itself is slowly ending. The smoke in Elendia was slowly ending. Withering away as the combustion ended, the town is once again safe from Cierra's fire.

- - - -

Meanwhile in the Elder's house with Cierra, Fia, Chappi and the Elder himself...

"Why did you cast those spells Cierra?" Fia asked

"I was being chased by Chappi" Cierra replied.

"And why did this happen?" the Elder asked

"I... I was trying to give an untested love potion to Ein."

"Yet he currently has amnesia so he doesn't know anything."Fia said

"And who's fault was that?"Cierra responded

"He had amnesia when I found him" Chappi said

"Wait... he has amnesia?"the Elder asked

"Of course. I found him, walking towards town when I found him. His weapon was bloody and shirt was covered in blood. I had asked him to deliver a weapon today..."

"Does anyone else know about this?" the Elder asked

"Currently, us and anyone else that has found him..." Chappi said

"He's currently at home, so the only other people that would know about this would be Lina and Serene." Fia said

"Then let us check if they found him in his current status."the Elder said.

So the four went to the house. Mostly everyone was unhappy of their smoking houses but happy because nothing was burned.

- - - -

The four came into the argument quietly, spying on Lina and Serene.

"Look, he has amneisa, I'm just trying to help him" Serene replied

"Lina thinks your lying. You hit him once and now your doing it again."

"Silence." the Elder yelled, revealing himself.

"So they both know it too." Chappi said

"Hmm... is it worth telling everyone about this or keeping this a secret?"The Elder asked

So the six(Elder, Chappi, Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra) are left with the problem. Should they tell everyone else about the incident? It could easily be assumed another joke as its still April Fool's Day. Furthermore, Ein's condition isn't improving. Ignored by the others, he lies there sleeping idly through the debate. The day itself is slowly ending. Slowly the sun drops but the day still continues onward.

------

A/N: Yeah it was quite a bit later than a month but "better late than never.". School still continues idly yet slowly. Homework and a looming project awaits all. That's school life. Yeah we had five fire drills in one day(10-23-07).


	4. Ch04 Sunken Wisdom

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N:Thanksgivingbest holiday evar. Roughly seven hours left until April Fool's Day ends. Since I have yet to write about the other villagers, I'll add them in as well as the main story if you will. 110 days of school left. :)

- - - - -

[Chapter 04 Sunken Wisdom

The sun slowly fades and the darkness grows where the light disappears. Elendia, still thriving after a fire, is mostly well. Jokes are still going round and round. And while some were meeting over Ein's conditions, others were blissfully unaware.

"Hmmm should I test this green potion out or not?" Claude pondered. It was another untested potion that Claude himself made. Made from the many herbs found in Elendia, he was unsure if he should give it to someone or not. He decided that it was better just to store it and not risk the lives of other civilians. So he continued on studying, readying a water spell should anyone come close by. It wasn't long before that was true.

A curious Ritz came wandering in, curious at the green glowing potion.

"Gotcha" Claude yelled, casting the waster spell at the intruder. "Oh... your not Cierra, sorry."

"Yeah, I'm not a fire witch starting fire wherever I go and I'm definitely not being a lovely klutz, causing injury and mayhem to the masses."

"Well then, why are you here? And what's with the dirty, ragged clothing?"

"Well you know quite a bit of magic right? Do you think you can refine this ore? I'll tell you later about that later."

"What for, the war has ended."

"I know but you still need to build tools and various goods."

"Fair enough." So Claude casted a spell causing the ore to glow. Slowly melting and refining it in his hands. The ore melted and took a new shape of a blue crystal.

"Could you also dry my clothes..."

"Oh yeah, sure thing. Sorry about that." Claude casted another spell creating winds drying Ritz instantly.

"Well at least it wasn't as bad as other pranks like..."

- - - -

Ritz was still mining as usual digging up crystal, even on a holiday. Ignoring all the laughter and noise outside, he continued on digging until someone else showed up. Someone named Soala.

"Ritz, it is possible for me to test my new fan and see what it does?"

"On what, me or the crystals?"

"Umm... the crystals"

"The only thing I'd worry about would be a cave-in that would kill people."

"Fine I'll test it on you."

"No. Wait..." So Ritz was hit and flew outside the cave, getting a magnificent view of the fire and landed outside Elendia. Safe from the witches.

"Sorry." Soala yelled at Ritz, "I'll be more careful next time!"

_Like that will ever happen Ritz though._

- - - -

"So that's why it was quiet this whole time." Claude replied

"Yeah.. . and I haven't seen Soala ever since."

"Where are you Claude?" Soala asked.

"There she is. Run!" Ritz said and left, quickly followed by Claude.

"But I need someone to test this fan on!" Soala said chasing them.

- - - - -

Meanwhile Mursya was creating a another pathway to the spring until Rebecca came along.

"What are you doing to the spring?"

"Well it will be funny if someone enters this new path just to fall in the spring."

"You mean you basically made a path so that Ein would one day follow and get called a pervert?"

"That or when someone gets chased and decides to follow the new path. Its always funny watching people near the springs."

"Aren't you an evil person today?"

"Its April Fool's Day, remember?"

"I forgot about that. Let's wait and see what happens then."

- - - -

Meanwhile at the Pixia Residence, Gill and Molan were also planning pranks as well.

"Hmm what should we do anyway, Gill? It seems all the adults have done most of our ideas."

"Maybe we can dress up as Ein or something like that."

"You could try to be the Elder while I can try to be Ladie."

"What if someone else is doing this prank right now?"

"What are the odds?"

"I don't know."

"What are you two doing here?" the Elder said enter the house

"Wh...wh...what do you mean."Gill replied.

"Its April Fool's Day so go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Are you ok Elder?" Molan asked.

"What are you doing here Elder? We have business to attend to." Ladie said, coming into the home

"Do you know who I really am?" The Elder asked Molan and Gill

"Oh god, not those jokes again." Ladie replied.

"I am... your father... actually."The Elder said removing off his mask.

Sadly enough Gill and Molan was left in awe while Ladie was left unhappy.

"So if this isn't the real Elder ... then where is he?"Ladie asked and left without a response

"Molan, he's not our father, he's a monster dressed up to be like him. It can't be true that the Elder is our dad. We must attack the monster. Charrrrrge!"Gill said, running up to him and beating him with a staff.

"Quit it! Its just makeup that got stuck on the mask." Kyle replied

"Gill, its April Fool's Day. I think I can recognize that this is our dad." Molan said

"Oh, sorry dad. I didn't recognize you there." Gill said, slowly backing away

"I'm guessing Cierra gave something to Gill again right?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah she did."Molan replied

"See son, that's why you don't take potions from strangers. I wonder where Mylene is anyway?" Kyle asked.

"You said I shouldn't take candy from strangers. Not anything else..." Gill replied.

"Well son, its only logical and its Cierra. She always creates trouble in Elendia. Remember that time she blew out the cavern? She got stuck in there for days and it was Ein that saved everyone in the cavern." Kyle said.

- - - -

"So have we decided on what to do?" the real Elder said

"Well, that's the better method than the other one." Fia said

"Its better than lying to everyone." Chappi said

"Who said lying isn't bad?"Cierra said, receiving glares from others

"Well whatever option we choose, Lina would spread the news eventually."Serene respond.

"Lina will not tell."Lina yelled back.

"Remember the time you told Ein, Cierra's age?"Serene eagerly replied.

"That was... that was... an accident."Lina replied.

"Regardless, I believe that is the best option as well." Cierra said.

"So then, everyone has agreed on this decision then? Are there any rejections?" the Elder said

With an eerie silence, the meeting ended and the fate of the incident was decided. Slowly the group dispersed until no one was left. The girls leaving to see the final hours of April Fool's Day. The Elder return home and Chappi left to build another sword. Meanwhile, Ein finally got up and decided to also explore again.

It seems the girls are still mostly oblivious of Ein's status. The towers of smoke fade as the sun sets. The screams of Claude and Ritz can still be heard throughout the town. With an angry but persistent Soala chasing after them. One could only wonder how long it could last.

- - - -

Six hours remain until the day ends. The sun fully sets at 7:24(five hours, thirty-six minutes left). So there is roughly thirty minutes left until sunset and it becomes dark.


	5. Ch05 Angel of Fate

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N:Yeah Thanksgiving is a great holiday. The ability to do whatever for five whole days. A very useful holiday for everyone, especially for those that go out shopping on Black Friday.

The story shifts back to Ein and his companions for the most part.

- - - - -

[Chapter 05 Angel of Fate

The sun was slowly setting in Elendia. Everyone was mostly active as jokes still running rampant in Elendia. For many, today was a day of fun and enjoyment. For others, its a day of hatred. For Ein, it was a day unlike any other.

In this chaos, Ein woke up again. Still blissfully unaware of his surrounding. He looked down and saw his blood-soaked clothes. He was slowly remembering the events of the day. Looking around, he tried to remember who he was and then started to get up. He looked around again and then started to leave.

It wasn't long before trouble came to Ein. Ritz and Claude , still being chased, ran into him. As they fell down, Claude and Ritz instantly turned around, looking up at an irritated Soala. Ein turned around confused about what has happened.

"Now who shall I test this fan on." Soala asked the trio.

Ein decided to get up, unknowingly answering yes to the question. Both Claude and Ritz braced for the wind. Luckily, Ein didn't go flying across Elendia, but instead received a better gift.

The fan itself created a small dust devil, between Ein and Soala, removing all of the blood stains on Ein's clothing. After cleaning his shirt the tornado faded away leaving the blood on the ground. Soala graciously thanked Ein with a kiss and left. Ein continued on walking as if nothing happened. Leaving both Claude and Ritz bewildered, both wondering about what has happened. And they also wondered if the tornado, that blew then across Elendia, was just another prank or was it actually a fluke.

Unknowingly, Ein was being followed by Cierra. She saw too much already and now wanted revenge. Revenge for being embarrassed and chased around town by a midget. While it was true that Chappi had chased her, it was Ein that gave Chappi the potion. The potion, that started the tiring marathon. While it was true that everyone was running out of ideas, she decided to go with the idea of testing a new spell.

So, she watched Ein carefully waiting for the right moment to spring out of the bushes and ask him. At the perfect time, she ran up to him.

Unfortunately, she slipped as she came to Ein and casted the spell. A red goo started to ooze out of the staff, forming at the tip of the staff. The staff flew and stuck Ein in the back. It covered the back of his shirt in an orange hue.

"It burns!" Ein yelled running around.

Cierra sighed knowing that the spell failed again. Failed in that, it didn't create an aura and create more trouble for Ein and eventually others. Because of that fall, her dress was now covered in mud, as well as her staff.

"This won't do." Cierra yelled. So she went decided to return home for a new dress.

Here are the characteristics of that goo. Since its a goo, and not an actual fire, it doesn't need a constant supply of oxygen. Since its a goo, it sticks onto its first vic... err target and stays there. The goo slowly shrinks just like a candle, but doesn't burn clothing. However, it does create a burning sensation as if the target was on fire. The only method of removing it, is by jumping in water. However, since it is a failed spell, it "fouls" up the water and makes everyone else smell bad by sticking onto them and creating a bad odor.

So Ein was running around with the goo yelling and screaming about how much it burns. He attracted attention but, everyone assumed it was a prank. Even Lina was laughing, watching Ein yell out in pain. They believed that the goo couldn't burn him and believed that Ein wanted some attention. Furthermore, fires weren't started by the goo, and it didn't even spread . So they simply returned back to their pranks.

He was still screaming , running around Elendia until he came upon the new path. So Ein made the split second decision to follow that path. The path that lead to the spring. Still flailing and screaming, he was still ignored by mostly everyone. He came to a ledge in a clearing. He looked down and saw the beautiful lake surface reflecting the sunset. He stood there for a short time, watching the sun set. Although the goo did burn, it didn't leave scars or marks on him. He looked down again at the lake and decided to jump.

He broke the watery surface, and fell in. The goo dispersed and the burning sensation ended. Ein slowly sunk, until he realized that he can't swim. So he flailed in the water. It wasn't long before Ein lost conscious. The last thing he saw were two people in the spring.

- - - - -

Reasoning for Ein's Drowning- He actually can drown in one part of the Mireno. At the Underground Lake, if you fail at the "at" screen, he drowns and has to be saved. Its also interesting seeing a hero that needs to be saved. Nonetheless Ein is a grim angel so he's not going to die from drowning.

- - - - -

A/N:I really need my sleep now so I can prepare for the best day ever. Only 108 days of school left for me, I think. The joy and rush of Black Friday. Running early into mobs and getting cheap deals. Tomorrow will be that day. This is the first time that its one giant continuous chapter without lines separating different parts or different perspectives.

Its definitely shorter but then again I did this chapter in one day, but thought about it yesterday.


	6. Ch06 Sprites

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N:Two month have passed without writing. Well, my writing is getting better. I also checked the latter five chapters for errors and what not. I'm not the best writer nor the worst. I'm not sure if the grammatical errors still exist in the latter five chapters because of a failed update.

- - - - -

[Chapter 06 Sprites

It was few hours before Ein saw the sun set and fell into the water. It was before Ein woke up again. It was shortly after the meeting when everyone left on their own. Fia was with her grandfather, discussing plans to help Ein. Serene was off at the grove, talking about something and Lina... Lina was going to the Pixia Residence. It was only a few minutes before she arrived at their usual spot where she met Gill and Molan. But she met someone else today.

"What are you doing here?" Ein asked

"Lina believes you aren't the real Ein." Lina said showing her tongue at him.

"But how could you not believe me? We traveled through Lacrima, Nelde, Tetyth, Mireno, Yggdrasil and even Heaven's Gate of Darkness."

She was shocked by the response and felt ashamed that she didn't even recognize Ein. But is it truly Ein?

"I'm sorry I didn't even recognize you." Lina said.

"That's ok. Let kiss then."Ein said

Lina blushed at that response. She was speechless but what Ein had said. It seemed too good to be true and... it was.

As their lips met, Molan couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She took the photo, with a magical device, and started laughing. Lina quickly pulled back and finally realized that it wasn't even Ein. The grass wig, with the same color as Ein fell as Lina kissed Gill.

"Well now we know you like Gill more than Ein." Molan said.

"Lina likes Ein more than Gill."Lina replied pulling back from Gill

"I have the proof" Molan said, waving the magical orb. It took pictures just like a camera. Although the orb can only hold one picture at any given time, it was a worthwhile shot.

"How dare you take my first kiss!" Lina yelled, blushing a bit. She cocked her bow and fired.

"Watch it honey, you almost hit me." Gill yelled back. But it was no use, Lina was firing barrages of arrows at them both.

"Lets leave." Gill said to Molan

So both of them ran about town. Arrows flew past them, in many cases hitting houses. As dangerous as it was, the arrows definitely do less damage then Cierra's magic. For Gill and Molan, they have learned not to mess with a girl's emotions.

- - - - -

Luckily for Lina, she wasn't the only one having her emotions tampered. Gossip was the cause and it was gossip that effected Serene.

- - - -

It was right after the meeting when she headed to the Grove of Repose. She was usually there talking to Mursya and Reiche. As she came to the grove...

"Did you hear, Ein doesn't like Serene anymore, nya!" Mursya said to Reiche

"Really, why?"

"Look at this note, nya." Mursya said as she hands it to Reiche

"Wh-What?" Serene said to them

"Oh yeah, its true, nya." Mursya said, showing her the note.

Serene read the note carefully and slowly. Line by line, it seemed like it was a joke, the hand-writing seemed too prefect to be from Ein himself. It seemed like it was the prefect prank. After reading it, she passed the note back and laughed.

"What a good prank Mursya , but Ein couldn't have written that." Serene said

So Mursya folded the note back into its original shape and showed Serene the front of it.

"If it isn't true, then why is his signature on the front of the letter." Mursya said handing the folded sheet back to Serene.

Serene looked again at the paper. It was true that their was a signature in beautiful cursive. From what she could decipher, it looked like his name itself. No one in Elendia has ever seen Ein's signature so it could be a fake signature or... it could be the real deal.

So she assumed the worst and took that letter. Serene walked back to Lina's house looking for Ein himself. At first she was walking, but slowly increased her pace until it was a full out run. She worried that he wrote that letter. Serene wanted to find out the truth. All the while she left Mursya and Reiche laughing.

"She took the bait." Mursya said

"I'm guessing it was a fake letter then?" Reiche asked

"Yep, and it was me who made that signature."

"Aren't you an evil person today?"

"You would be the second person to ask me that today."

"Oh, really?"

"So long as you don't tell Serene its fake..."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Good, because if you do... I'll have some surprises for you in the future if you do..."

- - - - -

It was after the meeting when Fia left. She was worried about Ein's condition and remember what happened before. He wasn't as clumsy as Cierra was. But he did go with Fia and Lina to Lacrima Castle. So she went to her grandfather for advice.

He was often see at his house discussing with Ladie, current issues of the village. It seems that there are a lot more discussions because of Ein and his group. Mainly Cierra and her powerful spells and Lina and her fights with Serene. Yet, it was because of Ein that the village became more active.

The afternoon was fading when Fia arrived at her grandfather's house. She entered quickly, hoping that no one caught her. She had already been covered in water, pelted with honey, hit with pie, struck with what appears to be dirt wads, and almost lit on fire, by one of Cierra's spells. In short, this day has wasted most of her dresses. But luckily for her, the Elder was there.

"Fia, why did you come today? It's already getting late, and the sun is going to set soon." He said looking out at the window.

"Do you know of any method of curing Ein's amnesia, grandfather?"

"Hmm..."was the only words he could mumble, when he was looking. He looked up and down his large library of books. He hand slided over each of the titles until it stopped on the one he wanted. It was large book, with the dust covering the title itself. He handed the heavy book to Fia.

She slowly skimmed through the many blank pages. After viewing all of the pages she asked "What am I suppose to do with a blank book, grandfather?"

The Elder responded in an joyous laugh and said "Well dear, all you need to do hit him in the back of the head with this book and that should solve everything."

"Isn't there a method without violence, grandfather?"

"The only problem with that, is that well... ... it might do more harm than good, is one way to put it. There are some mushrooms, that might help... but it could also cause hallucinations for sometime. There are also some mushrooms that well.. bring out the desire in man..."

Fia quickly responded, with the red face, "Grandpa, I don't need to know about that stuff ... now..."

"But wasn't it you, that wanted to know about that, a few days before Valentine's Day?"

She was caught red handed and cornered like a rat. Unfortunately for her, Ladie was also in on the situation.

"So the relationship has gotten that far, huh?" Ladie said popping into the house.

Luckily for her, many people heard screaming. Both Ladie and the Elder left, to find its source. She was saved by Lina's rage.

She left the house and quickly returned home. She wasn't bombarded with food products that would stain her dress. In fact, this was probably the only trip were her dress wasn't stained. Back at her house, she decided to go for a dip. She did have an odor of rotten honey in her hair.

With a crisp, clean dress, a large towel and soap in a basket, she headed towards the spring. She set her stuff in the small nearby bush and noticed she wasn't the only one. Serene was already there cleaning herself up.

It was an eerie silence between them. But it wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"Look Fia." Serene yelled pointing to a cliff

Fia looked and saw Ein looking straight ahead. She looked in his direction and saw part of the sunset. She noticed a many strange orange goo on the angel. At that point he fell to the water below. Before they could even react and yell pervert, he broke the surface of the deep end on the spring.

- - - - -

An evil Mursya, and an ingenious grandpa. Scary alone but even worse as a duo. But what will Fia and Serene do to save their hero? What about Lina's attacks? Where is Cierra in this mess? The day is slowly turning to night and the more interesting events will begin then.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is about the different points of view of the last chapter, but it adds to the suspense doesn't it? There is a good chance that this story will by finished on or by the real April Fool's Day. Theres is also a good chance that will not by finished on or by the real April Fool's Day. It just depends on my schedule.


	7. Ch07 Of Accidents and Angels

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself.

A/N:Busy writing and studying so its bound to have errors, maybe. This is a more serious chapter in comparison to the other chapter but it ends in a good note.

- - - - -

Chapter 07 Of Accidents and Angels

It was true that Ledah fell in the world tree, Yggdrasil. Malice's existence ended in Heaven's Gate of Darkness. And Ein...

Ein was up on a cliff looking at the beautiful sunset. His body was covered in a burning goo and below him was the deep end on the Undine Spring. He was tired and had an unpredictable day. So he simply ran out of energy and blacked out. He fell towards the surface, unconscious. A few seconds later, he broke the watery surface and started to sink, towards his watery grave. However, he was lucky that there were people nearby, ready to help.

Serene and Fia were bathing when he fell. After the splash, they looked at each other, wondering who would save him. There was an eerie silence between them. For every second they wasted, Ein would be one closer to his watery grave. It wasn't long before the silence was broken.

"I'll save him." Serene said blushing a bit.

She had already save him once before, in Mireno Cemetery. She didn't except this to happen again. Unfortunately, no one, during the course of the trip, has given Ein swimming lessons. Even after the quest, they've neglected to give Ein lessons. So obviously, this was going to happen at some point.

Serene drove into the water, creating ripples on the surface of the spring. Since she was the strongest, by sheer strength, she was selected to save him at Mireno. She swam towards the angel like a hot knife through butter. Only a few seconds passed, when she came to Ein. The goo was gone and bubbles of air floated to the surface. She quickly grabbed the body and pulled him towards the surface. Then she pulled the body ashore creating more problems in the process.

Sure Ein was out of the spring but he still isn't saved. His lungs are still with the spring water so every second still counts. But there was another eerie silence between them. Who was going to give him CPR? Who was going to be the first person to kiss Ein in the process?

So Fia stepped forward slowly to Ein. With each step, she became more nervous, shaking with each step until she came to an unconscious Ein. She looked around, one last time. Around here were trees, a spring and an arc named Serene. She knelt down besides Ein and met his lips. Serene, frozen in her tracks, could only watch, curious about what Fia's doing and angry that she was the first person to kiss Ein.

- - - -

After a few minutes, their lips parted. She stood back up and looked at Ein again. Serene stood right beside her waiting. Both of them waited for any sign of life but none came. They waited with time slowly moving. Every second seemed like a hour and every minute a day. It was only after a few minutes when Fia started crying. Serene tried to hold it in, but also started crying. Luckily Ein wasn't dead.

Ein coughed a bit, ending the tears from Fia and Serene. He continued to cough and open his eyes. Slowly got himself back up in his own two feet. Both of them were happy that Ein was alive. However they were unaware that someone else was watching. It isn't the perverted old grandfather hiding and peeping, on his granddaughter. It was Cierra, still observing Ein and his mishaps.

One could easily say Cierra is a stalker, since after all, she did follow Ein. One could also say that she had a purpose since most of her jokes ending in failure, creating problems for Ein. One could easily blame it on the simple fact that she is a klutz. And one would be right.

The girls decided to end their bath early and carry Ein home. It wasn't impossible for Serene to carry Ein alone but its easier with Fia helping. So they carried the angel atop their heads. Sure he was conscious but it isn't fitting for him to walk around like an idiot. Wandering around his "hometown" as if he had amnesia.

April Fool's Day wasn't ending yet. There were a few hours left to go as Fia and Serene was carrying a semi-conscious Ein. They had to be quick about it since the sunlight was fading. The children were put to bed and the better jokes of the day had just begun. But Cierra was going to have a say in their trek.

She stood in the road with her staff pointing at them.

"What are you doing to my Ein!"

"Move!" Serene said, trying to find a way around here. She tried and tried by the small fires created by Cierra, created a blockade. It was pointless to move back and there was only one path left. Luckily Lina was coming to save the day for Serene and Ein.

She ran yelling and screaming, being chased by a "ghost". She ran right into Cierra, causing both of them to fall into Cierra newly made "firewall".

"Waaaaah!"Lina yelled out, trying to stop the flames.

"Ahhhhh! It burns!" Cierra yelled casting another fire spell on the ghost.

The white sheet burned revealing Molan and Gill. Their revenger was short lived as Lina shooting all over the place. Cierra was still burning but now its all about revenge. Cierra , revealing more than it should with her ever shrinking burning hot dress, chased after the three casting fire spell after fire spell on the children because her best dress is ruined. Fia dropped Ein, and followed them trying to stop the madness. Leaving Serene all alone with Ein.

So Serene dragged Ein back to the house. It was a slow process but at least she was helping Ein out. Slowly she made her way back the house, dragging Ein to the closet bed available. She cleaned up the dirt mess and set him on the bed. She looked as his sleeping body and decided to kiss him. She slowly came to his lips and gave him a good night kiss. She pulled herself away after he opened his eyes. She blushed and quickly left.

Ein was far from dead and was still willing to explore the night life of the April Fool's Day. He tried to sleep but the shrills prevented him. While the bright lights and screams were drawing Ein's attention...

- - - - -

"Its getting rather bright isn't it?" The Elder asked

"Don't say that. It already happened once I don't want to be reminded of it." Ladie said

"I think its starting again!" The Elder said showing Ladie to the window

"Its the retribution! Its..." Ladie yelled

"Look again!" The Elder said.

While the flames were brighter and taller than before, one could make out a scantily cladded Cierra casting fire spells.

"She's really giving it her all! I suppose she really wants Ein!" Ladie said

"You could say the same with Lina." The Elder said laughing

"And Fia..."

"Wait what!" The Elder yelled out running out of his house.

"Suckers!" Ladie said looking out the window.

_Oh wait... That is Fia!...My lie was true.. Ladie thought_ So she ran out following the chain of people. Hoping to somehow help the Elder or at least stop the chain.

- - - - -

Ein was obviously unaware of the large chain of people. In fact, half of the town was blissfully unaware of the impending doom. But at least Ein was aware of something.

Fires sprouting from Cierra's magic. Lina's arrows striking everyone in sight. Mix them up and you have a large fire. Bad jokes gone worse. Since today is April Fool's Day, don't do bad pranks/jokes.

- - - - -

Poor Rose... Anyway, its test-taking season so I'll be busy with tests, tests and more tests. If I have any free time, then I might have the chance to write.


	8. Ch08 Nights of Suprsies

April Fools Day in Riviera

Disclaimer: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide!

A/N:Yes its summer. Now I finally have sometime to write. Besides writing, I'll be learning Japanese. In my opinion, this is both the shortest and longest chapter so far. Shortest because this chapter jumps back in time a lot and only about 500 words relate the the present situation. The rest set the stage for Ch 9. The rest of the words relate to the events before this "present time". Basically this chapter is about how each event occurred and the part that surrounded each event.

UPDATE

Now using the symbols music note, heart, angry vein symbol and sweat drop in the writing. If you've played the game, you know what they look like. If not, this is a music note 1 , this is a heart 2 ,this is an angry vein symbol 3╬ and this is a sweat drop symbol 4ô. The numbers are for people who can't view the symbols.

If you see Italic text after a character's line, then its his/her thoughts. Also using "strikeout" text.

One the few chapters where playing the game actually helps. You don't have to know, it just helps...

- - - - -

Chapter 08 Nights of Surprises

Ein walked around town through the numerous dirt paths surrounded by plants. Innocently oblivious to the screaming and yelling, he continued on his quest to explore the town, again. Miraculously, he avoided the various projectiles from fireballs and arrows to... dirt. The Elder was throwing dirt to attempt to stop the fires but it was only a temporary solution. After all, it would create many potholes in the process. Nevertheless, Ein continued, somehow avoiding all the potholes on the dirt part and never saw the "running group."

He arrived the the Grove of Repose and stopped.

(Stop Ein!)

"What!?" _Why am I hearing voices inside my head? _

(There's a trap there. Look at the dirt!)

So Ein looked and saw the ring of dirt. He went around it and continued into the Grove.

"Rats!" Mursya said to Reiche and Rebecca in the nearby foliage.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours before Ein came and avoided the pit...

"And what's this pit for?" Reiche asked Mursya, looking into the growing pit.

"Well... if Ein does come... then this pit will serve a purpose , nya!" Mursya said while digging the pit out.

" Reiche where's..." Rebecca said to Reiche before she fell into the pit.

"Wow, I didn't except to get someone this early , nya!"Mursya said out loud.

"Mursya, what's this pit for? Don't tell your trying to pull pranks on Ein!"Rebecca responded.

"Don't tell you you love him too ...4ô" Mursya said.

"Uhh... well... he's new here and .. ummm..."

"And what, nya?"

"But its still wrong to... mess with a new person..."

"He just remembered you name, nya. He didn't confess to you, did he , nya?"

"Umm well..."

"She likes him." Reiche said.

"Ein and Rebecca kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come loves, then comes marriage..." Reiche and Mursya yelled out.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!"Rebecca yelled back with a tomato red face.

However, someone was listening to the conversation. No it wasn't the Elder and group spreading fire. Luckily it wasn't Ein either.

_That's why Ein was acting very strange._ Chappi said to himself. _He didn't want to tell the other girls that he loves Rebecca. S_o the small smith left, returning to his home, unfortunately forgetting about his hammer.

"Why should we?" Mursya yelled at Rebecca.

"umm... because..."Rebecca answered.

"Tie her and bag her up, nya!" Mursya yelled to Reiche .

Before Rebecca could do anything, Mursya and Reiche jumped her and tied her up. They stuffed her in a potato bag and hid her in the bushes, next to them. The bushes rattled but no one noticed.

"Why do we have a bag up an innocent person?" Reiche yelled Mursya.

"Do you want to bagged too, nya? 3╬" Mursya responded.

"No!"

"Good then help me dig!"

"Yes, sir! I mean..."

"Just dig, nya..."

- - - - - - - - - -

So Ein continued in the Grove ignoring the rustling sound. He slowly continued walking into the Grove. He already went past one dirt ring.

(Ein! Stop, there's a trap!)

Ein stopped again and looked around. He saw a piece of rope and a large loop on the ground. _Who is this? _So he sidestepped the trap and continued to the heart of the grove. Where Serene and Rebecca usually meet.

"He's good , nya!" Mursya whispered to Reiche.

"But he's not going to miss the next trap!" Reiche said to Mursya and Chappi.

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours before Ein came and avoided the rope trap...

Chappi was continuing home until he realized that he forgot his hammer. He decided to search the town and start with the Grove. Like Rebecca, he was also captured.

"Get him!" Mursya yelled out.

Both Mursya and Reiche ran out of the bushes and captured Chappi.

"Let me go!" Chappi yelled out trying to free himself.

"Now, now, nya..." Mursya said in her motherly voice. "Your getting a time-out!"And threw Chappi in the finished pit.

Mursya and Reiche quickly covered up the hole and left Chappi in his "crib".

"Let me out! 3╬" Chappi yelled out.

Nevertheless Mursya wanted more traps.

"But why do we need more traps?" Reiche asked.

"Why not? If Ein somehow avoids the first trap..."Mursya said.

"..we can get him in the second trap!"

"...or third, nya!"

And so, the duo continued their mischievous adventure.

They placed a rope trap near the ditch with a bag of white flour near that. Their third trap was a pit of sticky itchy muddy-water with dirt covering the top. Their fourth trap was a vat of honey. Their fifth trap, was a special one.

Unlike all the other previous traps, they didn't make the fifth trap. They stole a bag made by Cierra. It was a small purple bag with a heart on it that Reiche stole a few days before.

- - - - - - - - -

A few days before Ein came and avoided the rope trap...

Reiche was observing the magic guild outside of the cave through a window. Reiche was an item collector, and often visited the guild for some "new items". This time she wanted an item for April Fool's Day. Before she could even enter the guild, she saw Ein at the entrance. He was walking toward the entrance so she instantly jumped in the bushes.

He stopped and look around, wondering if that person was just a mere illusion created by someone in the guild. Then he heard a scream...

"Don't you want me? 2 " someone yelled out.

At that point, she could see a red hair witch running out being chased by another witch.

"Not in that manner!" Cierra yelled, "Uhh.. hi Ein!" stopping in front of him.

"I'm not interrupting anything..."Ein said

"No your not... I'm just..."Cierra said interrupting Ein. Before she could do anything else, someone else came.

Soala came and groped Cierra.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cierra screamed.

Ein just stood there with a blank red face.

- - - - -

Meanwhile outside of Elendia...

"Hmm do you hear something?"Fia asked Lina.

"No Lina didn't hear anything. Lina thinks you're imagining thing. We need to find more herbs!"

"Hmm I think your right."

_I hope that wasn't Cierra screaming for help. _Fia though to herself.

- - - - -

Meanwhile at the Grove of Repose...

"Did you hear that?"Serene asked Mursya.

"Yeah, Ein probably had his way with you know who."Mursya responded.

"Are you seriously!?" Serene said blushing a bit.

"He was bound to make a decision at some point."

"Are you sure it was Ein?" Rebecca asked.

"Definitely. Why would someone be screaming otherwise?" Mursya said.

So Serene left to investigate the scream.

"You know it could have been the magic guild." Rebecca said.

"Yeah but she's so fun to tease, nya! 1 " Mursya said with a large grin.

"Well you do have a point. This place has gotten a lot more interesting since Ein arrived"

"Yep. Especially his friends from the ruins."

"Yep...hmm... where is Reiche anyway?" Rebecca said looking around the grove for Reiche, "I was looking for some gems..."

"She's probably looking for more items to add to her collection."

"How big is her collection anyway?"

"Let's just say, you would be surprised if you saw it. It was has some strange stuff."

"Like..."

"Like Lina's old rotten bow, Fia's green hair tie, and even some medicine that was stolen from the Elder."

"I see what you mean... And she's collect this because..."

"No clue. I probably don't want to know myself..."

- - - - -

Meanwhile at the Elder's house

"Did you hear that scream?" Ladie asked the Elder.

"Must be one of the young whippersnappers having it. 2 " the Elder said in his old rocking chair.

"What!? What are you talking about!?" _I hope he's joking..._

"There are a few sounds men will always remember. One of which is 'that sound.'"

"You didn't teach your granddaughter that did you?"_That would be really bad if he did._

"Nope. I taught Ein that!"

Ladie put her palm to her head. "Don't tell you taught him how to attracting women. 4Ô " _The last thing Ein needs is a lesson in attracting women from the Elder. _

"No I didn't. He was asking me about the weird sounds you hear in Elendia."

"And you told him about that sound?" _You don't hear that everyday!_

"I still don't know why he's so hesitant about leaving when we meet. I mean I'm just teaching him. I'm giving him basic information that he might need in the future."

"And how will that sound be useful." _Its not like he's going to hear screaming everyday._

"What sound are we talking about?"

"Ugh... never mind." _I hope he is joking..._

"Oh that sound, you hear that everyday."

"WHAT!? Where do you hear that sound everyday?" _Did I miss something!?_

The Elder walked to the window and pointed to the magic guild.

"You hear them scream at least once a day."

"Oh yeah...4ô " _Ok, you do you hear screaming everyday._

"Don't worry, he'll know exactly what happens if he hears a girl scream! 1 "

"Oh god! When did you teach him this?" _I hope I can make him forget about that scream or at least comfort him. _

"Oh, right after he came back from Lacrima Castle."

"Oh great. Right after he gets his memory back, you teach him about that. 4Ô" _Geez. I feel sorry for Ein. _

"Yep, probably one of my best ideas ever."

"Do they even teach that in Heaven?" _I hope they do teach that in heaven..._

"From the looks of it...hmm...no. I seriously has to teach him everything."

Ladie just stopped. She didn't know what to say. _Guess I'll have to whack him in the side of the head._

"Yeah, it took a few days but know he knows everything I know!"

"That's why they didn't go to Nelde Ruins. I thought it was because Lina broke her bow."

"Well I had to delay the trip somehow."

"Did you also teach your granddaughter about that topic?" _Can this get any worse?_

"Yep. That's probably why she probably wants Ein too! 1 "

"What! Seriously what have you done?" _Did you take your medicine yet?_

"Well I also taught my granddaughter about that. Although it was a simplified version. Ein got the full version."

"What...or rather how did you influence your daughter about Ein?" _Should I even tell someone?_

"Well I told her that no one in the village would be a suitable bachelor and since very few people were coming to Elendia, I told her that Ein was her best bet. It would probably be her only good bet too."

"And she believed you?" _Fia, you have too much faith in your grandfather._

"It appears so."

"What have you done Elder? You've created the biggest naive pervert the world has ever known. You've somehow tied your daughter to this madness. You've..."

"Well think of it this way. If Ein was a "pure" angel, then this would have been a boring place and being naive is a good thing. At least know, we have something to listen to. 1 She was also bound to like Ein as well. After all they were all alone Lacrima Castle. And she did give Ein control of the party. And he did see something he'll never forget."

"Are you serious?" _I hope he's not _

"Well, technically the wyrm blew them away and Fia likes to wear dresses Hee hee.. 1 "

"And she told you this?" _Fia, you seriously have too much faith in your grandfather. You shouldn't even tell your grandfather that. _

"And I told her to ignore that since it was the wyrm's fault."

"I'm also guessing that you've somehow helped Ein create his...harem?" _I hope that isn't true... because if it is..._

"Well he IS after all, living my dream! "

"What kind of old man are you?"

"One you will never forget!"

_I'm going to a lot of nightmares after this... _Ladie though with herself

"You realize I was joking right?"

"Umm.. its not April Fool's Day. 4Ô" _Phew. At least it isn't true._

"Oh it isn't?"

"No. Its the day after today. In other words two days from now." _That's why people have calendars._

"Good, good because that wasn't a joke."

"What!? Is it a joke or not?" _Now I know why Ein is so indecisive. _

"There are somethings a person shouldn't know..."

"Oh come on already. Is it the truth or is it a lie?"

"Well..."The Elder said looking down innocently with a red face.

"Its true then isn't it." _Why does it always end up like this..._

"Unfortunately... yes."

- - - - -

Back at the Entrance at the Grove of Repose...

Ein stood there in awe.

_What just happened? Does Cierra have a relationship with Soala?_ Ein wondered. Reiche didn't see his face but she did see someone else. Serene quietly flew and landed behind of Ein.

"Ein!" Serene said.

He quickly turned and saw Serene. There was an eerie silence between them since they were only a few inches a part. Reiche, luckily, saw it all. To the lovers, the silence seem to last for an eternity. To Reiche, it lasted four minutes.

"Umm... You didn't cause that scream did you? 3╬" Serene asked

"No, it was Soala and Cierra were fondling each other!" _A rare sight indeed._

"Your joking right? 4ô"

"Nope." _I see where this is going. No one's going to believe me._

"Are you sure?"

"Look, its a really weird situation to describe... Cierra was running when I met her. She talked and well..." Ein blushed his face.

"You didn't do it did you?" Serene asked with an angry face.

"NO. Cierra experimented on Soala!" Ein yelled out. _She ran out of subjects... and I wasn't there...luckily_

"Really?"

"Well, she ran out of subjects the last time I was here. So she..." Ein started saying

Both of them instantly turned toward the Elder's house because there was another scream. Even Reiche turned and wondered about that scream.

_Sheesh, someone needs to make a mute potion. _Reiche though to herself

_Saved, by Cierra's screaming, I guess. _Ein though to himself.

"I see. For a second there I though you two were... yeah. Sorry about that." Serene said

."And who told you that?" _She'd rather believe someone else!?_

"Umm..."

"You mean you didn't even trust me. 3╬" Ein said turning his back to Serene. _Heh. That __should get her attention._

"I'm sorry... Its just that...well..."

"Just kidding! Its so fun to tease you!" Ein said running into the cave. _Serves you right! I should thank Mursya for the tip._

"I'll get you for that!" Serene said following Ein into the cave.

_Now that the loves birds have left, I can now find a good item to take. _Reiche though to herself.

She crept along the cavern entrance towards the rock window in the guild.

"I'll get you Ein!" Serene yelled out.

She crept and saw the mess. Ein was dodging Serene while trying to hold a conversation with Claude. There were bottles pouring out different colored liquids everywhere. Some of the liquids were mixing together into different colors. Others were absorbed by the numerous documents of the floor and on the tables. Besides the wet documents on the ground, most of all the books on the shelves were safe.

"Claude... do you... have it... ready... yet?" Ein said attempt to catch some of the open fallen bottles and cocking them.

"If you mean that... then yes. Here" Cluade said handing him a vile of green liquid. "Just don't use too much now."

"Cya then... sorry for the mess." Ein said running out of the guild. _Must keep on running._

"Quit moving!" Serene yelled.

"Well at least Cierra and Soala aren't here." Claude yelled out. _In most cases they end up destroying part of the guild. _

_Time to find an item. _Reiche said to herself.

She quickly entered the guild, while Ein was leaving, and searched for a random item to take. She went to Cierra's desk and took a purple bag with a heart on it. It was the only dry object on the desk. She ripped off the note and jumped out of the window and ran. Before Claude could notice, she was gone.

The red "experimental" label flew and landed on her note which was left on Cierra's stool. Like the bag her test paper was also dry and readable.

Cierra's test paper:

Name: Cierra Experiment number :15 version 2345 6

Type: Item Orb Potion Spell Love Potion 2 

Potency: hour 1 day week month FOREVER

Experiment Notes:

Potion has no effect on Claude, Ritz, Elder any guy!

Works on girls though. Does not ALWAYS reveal true

true love of person!! Should not always be used! Lasts

for a few hours a day. Can be mixed in drinks. Drunk 

Can permanently scar people Soala Love

Potion yields random effects on Gateau. Must continue

to give potion to Gateau.Do not use on fairies.

Did not test potion on Ein YET Will test soon

Disguised in Purple Bag with Heart. Mix with any type

of liquid to use. Does not need to be swallowed needs 

to touch person's skin since 3rd revision

So Reiche left the guild. Claude was left cleaning up that mess.

"Ritz!" Cluade yelled out, "If you see a umm... colored liquid flowing toward you, don't drink it! Especially the pink one since its umm... untested. "

- - - - - - - - - -

The sixth trap was slick water trap. The seventh rap was a bag of feathers and the final eighth trap was a simple rope trap that pulled someone 100ft near the top of the highest tree in Elendia.

"Where did you get the feathers ,nya?" Mursya asked Reiche looking at the feathery trap.

"Well I asked Soala for some feathers."

"You didn't steal them did you ,nya"

"Well..."

- - - - - - - - - -

A few hours after Reiche stole the purple bag...

"Shoot, I've out of feathers!" Reiche said stuffing feathers into a bag.

"What, nya!?" Mursya said.

"I need more feathers!" Reiche said closing her bag

"Why do you need feathers anyway, nya?"

"For April Fool's Day!"

"And where will you get more feathers, nya?"

"Soala always has some feathers."

"She always does. 1 " Rebecca said. "As far as I can tell, she always has extra feathers."

"But why would someone need all those feathers, nya." Mursya said.

"Who knows. She has feathers. That's all I ever need to know about her." Reiche said as she left.

"Well, one things for sure, Soala has an obsession with feathers." Rebecca said

"She probably uses it for her experiment, nya." Mursya added.

- - - - -

At the entrance to the Magic Guild...

Reiche watched for any activity in front of Magic Guild. She waited until someone showed up. Cierra was returning back to the clean guild. The mess was, for the most part, cleaned and the place was spotless. Aside from the missing bag that is...

_Never ever use an experimental magic potion on a magic user._ Cierra said to herself. Slowly she entered the magical place. She ignored Ritz and headed straight for the guild.

Reiche looked around for Soala but didn't see her.

A few seconds later someone else screamed.

"Where did my experimental love potion go!" yelled an angry Cierra.

- - - - -

Meanwhile at the Elder's house...

"Did you hear that scream?" Ladie asked the Elder.

"And it was a young girl screaming!"

"How do you even know this stuff!?" _Why do you even know this stuff?_

"Trust me on this one. When you've been a teacher at an all-girls school for fifty plus years, you just know! 1 "

"Wh-wh-What!?" _Are you serious?_

"Well, I wasn't an old man when I was born..."

"So you've worked as a teacher... ok I take back what I've said about Ein. You're the biggest.."

"Just because I've worked as a teacher, at an all-girls school , doesn't make me a pervert. And I was joking about the 'all-girls' part."

"Should I even trust you at this point? 4ô" _What choice do I have?_

- - - - -

Back at the Entrance...

Reiche slowly crept to the side of the guild like last time. She look in and saw a very angry Cierra. She was furiously looking around her desk for the bag.

"What did you do with my love potion?" Cierra yelled at Claude with her staff pointed at him.

"This was bound to happen at some point." Claude said digging through his pocket. His hand stopped on a small white bag. He quickly untied the bag in his pocket.

"Tell me, what did you do with the potion! 3╬" Cierra yelled preparing a fire spell

"Take this." Claude said throwing a white bag at her.

She tried to dodge the bag but she was too close. The powder instantly dissipated and she fainted. The small white bag dropped to the ground. There was a "quick escape" label on it.

"I'm sorry about this." Claude said dragging Cierra to the crystal caverns.

So Reiche quickly entered and went to Soala desk. She quickly collected all the dry feathers on the table and again jumped out the window.

_At least Soala isn't here. _Claude through to himself dragging Cierra back to Fia's house.

"Ritz, could you help me?" Claude asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

"And he didn't even notice you, nya?" Mursya asked Reiche.

"Well, more or less I think he's happy that Cierra and Soala are gone."

"Well I can understand him, nya! They can get really annoying at times, nya!"

"So we're just going to sit here in the bushes and wait for people to come?"

"Yep. This is the best part, nya! Watching people falling to the traps you just made, nya!"

- - - - - - - - - -

After Ein avoided the last couple of traps...

"Aww he missed the honey trap, nya"

Ein continued miraculously avoiding all the traps. In reality, it was Rose's guidance and sharp eye that saved Ein. However, all good things come to end, as they say. Ein was caught by the very last trap. Even Rose didn't see the trap. So he was pulled up near the top of one of the tallest trees in Riviera. It was a dangerous last trap that could have easily injured people.

Now Ein hung there upside-down. Rose was attempting to help her pitiful master by cutting the rope. He saw the last rays of light fade away into darkness. He easily saw everything in Elendia, since he had a birds-eye view. His innocence faded as he saw the "true" Elendia. He saw the large orange fires lighting Elendia. He saw many people running around. He saw the darker side of Elendia at night.

He decided that he would end this madness. He slowly bent his hand to his back trying to reach his sword. Before he could even reach the sword, he stopped and blushed. In the distance, he could see a girl with a half-burnt witch hat and long red hair running towards him. Unlike last time, he really did see everything she had.

- - - - -

"What kind of old man are you?"

"One you will never forget!"

A/N: Yep, one of the best two liners ever. In my opinion, the Elder has the best lines in the whole fanfic so far. Yeah I'm bring back the evil Mursya and ingenious Elder theme. If your living in a boring town, anything out of the norm is entrainment. I'm sure the Elder has entrained a lot of people before. Anyway, this is an experimental chapter, since I'm testing new ideas.

Most likely I'll be using the new symbols from now on, since the game uses the symbols. I'll probably also use the italic, strikeout and underline font effects from now on as well. I might even use the bold font effect instead of using capital letters. Comments and suggestion would help.

Anyway, I have chapter 9 planned out so I'll be writing that soon. I'm not sure if it should be as long as this chapter.


	9. Ch09 The Unfortunate Great Race

Chapter 9 Nights of Surprises Part 2

The Unfortunate Great Rush

A/N: Got a new "type-writer" handheld personal computerHPC for short. I should have more time typing this fanfic. However that time was short lived since school starts early here. Yes, it started in the middle of August . I was nailed with a book report and an assessment in one day and that was just my English homework alone. I have a lot more homework than last year, so I'm even lucky that I have time to do this. I have a lot more tests and a lot more projects and a lot less free time.

If you haven't noticed the word count of my chapters is increasing at least in a linear fashion.

In comparison to the other chapters, this is probably the most straight forward chapter, so far. The time line of the chapter is mostly linear with a jump or two.

I'm still keeping true to Riviera by keeping the symbols. Although, at this time, that's the only major change I'm keeping, aside from the improving grammatical skills. I'm also adding in a 5ö paw symbol as well.

- - - - -

There wasn't a giant golem smashing and tearing Elendia to bits. There wasn't demons appearing in Elendia, thankfully. There wasn't an assassin visiting Elendia either, but there was chaos. Fires, holes and mischief was clearly visible in the night sky. Ein is seeing the darker side of Elendia on April Fool's Day. He hung there, on a tree, 100 feet above the town watching everything. The sun had already set and the skies were slowly darkening. Confrontation was inevitable.

Ein was the eye in the sky. He was also the silent observe watching everything. Ein was and still is an angel...

- - - - -

How long is this going to last.. 4ô Cierra though to herself casting another fireball.

The group ran, mostly nude, around town slowly approaching Mursya's trap. No one, in that running group, knew about the trap. It was only a matter of time until the group met one of the traps. By the point, it would be too late to stop the chain of events to come.

"S-Stop..., quit moving..." Cierra yelled out, trying to catch her breath, while using the staff for support. She has ran around town chasing Lina for a few hours for the sake of revenge.

"Cierra, you should umm... stop creating fireballs...!" Fia said trying to catch her breath.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that Lina was out to get everyone. If anyone should stop, it should be me!" Cierra said pointing to the ever-moving Lina.

"Whoa!" Fia said dodging an arrow shot than came relatively close to them.

"See?" Cierra said. "I'm just trying to stop her using my own methods! 2 . Anyway, we need to catch up to them!" Cierra said, picking up her old wooden staff and continuing the chase. As she ran, she casted a speed up spell on herself. With each step, her distance increased until she completely disappeared from Fia's vision.

sigh _Maybe Serene might know how to stop this madness. Fia though to herself. _

"Fiaaaaaa! Moooooove!" Serene yelled out, trying to catch up to Cierra. By that point the witch has already disappeared and slowly Serene was disappearing as well.

"WAIT! I need to ask you something!" Fia yelled back.

"Can't talk now. Trying to catch up to Cierra to stop this madness!"

So Fia ran and slowly caught up to Serene.

- - - -

"Can I... ask you... something?" Fia asked, trying to breathe and talk at the same time.

"What is it?" Serene said effortlessly flying above the ground.

"Why are... you chasing... Cierra?" Fia asked, gasping for air.

"Because Cierra is creating a mess and I plan to stop it! 2 "

"With a..." Fia said slowly losing distance between Serene and herself.

"this reaper." Serene said pulling it off her back. "Yep, Ein isn't here so I decided take control of this situation myself. I see her! CIERRA! STOP!" Serene said, slowly catching up to Cierra.

"I can't stop now. I'm trying to catch up to Lina!... Ehy are you two following me?" Cierra said looking back at them.

"Why are you even casting all those fireball spells then? 3╬" Serene said arming herself with a reaper and catching up to Cierra.

"Well how else am I going to get her attention?" Cierra asked Serene.

"LOOK OUT!" Fia yelled out behind them.

"Woah!" Serene said easily dodging that arrow. "What is that squirt doing?" Serene said flying in place.

"Serene, lets team up and take out Lina!" Cierra said stopping and dodging the arrow.

"That works!" Serene said picking up the standing fire mage. Fia easily and finally caught up to the two, although she was out of breath and was close to passing out or at least vomiting.

"Wait... why are... you teaming up... against Lina?" Fia said easily catching up to them.

"Because she's destroying the town!! 3╬" Cierra and Serene yelled out.

"Didn't you set the last fifty trees on fire, Cierra?" Fia asked Cierra, trying to regain her composure.

"Well um..." Cierra started saying...

" What about you Serene? Didn't you cut many tree branches because you can't fly?"

"That's because..."

Right at that instant another arrow flew by and almost hit Fia. Luckily it missed, her and stuck a nearby tree. On the tip of the arrow was some green hair.

"Now you see why we want to stop Lina?" Serene said opening her wings and storing her scythe on her back.

"Let's go already! She's getting away!" Cierra said running away from the group. "Speed up Spell" Cierra yelled out, casting the same spell again. The spell itself was already weakening, since it was went to last a minute or two, so she decided to cast multiple copies so it would last. "Speed up Spell!"

"Here, why don't you 'persuade' here, since you want to solve this peacefully. 1 " Serene said picking Fia up and carrying her, while flying.

"Here, I'll help too." Cierra said casting a speed up spell on Fia too. "Magic does come in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" Cierra said with an evil grin.

"Wha... I never said I'd..." Fia started to say...

"Oh come on. You obviously are the smartest one and you always want to resolve everything peacefully! 1 "Serene said

"Aww, shouldn't we at least burn her and teach her a lesson?" Cierra asked, effortlessly catch up to Serene.

- - - -

It wasn't long before they caught up he the mischievous Lina, or so they though.

"Lina! LINA!" Fia yelled out.

Right on cue, another arrow flew and almost hit Serene's wings.

"Watch it squirt!" Serene yelled out, folding her right wing back, just in time.

"LINA! LINA!" Fia yelled out again, hoping to get Lina's attention.

Lina looked left and right, while still maintaining her speed. Slowly, Serene descended so Lina could see Fia.

"Fia... you're flying! How did you get those batty like wings... that look like...SERENE!?" Lina said

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Fia has something to say to you" Serene said slowly lowering Fia down. "I'll leave the rest to you. We'll be right behind you if it fails." Serene whispered in Fia's ear before releasing her and slowing down.

_I knew I shouldn't have tried to stop this. 1 Fia thought to herself.sigh But at least the speed up spell is making it a lot easier._

"What do you want to tell Lina?" Lina said before releasing another arrow. She effortlessly reached into her quiver and pulled out another arrow, and readied her bow.

"Lina, could you umm... stop shooting the arrows?.. Umm... why are you even shooting the arrows." Fia asked.

"Lina is shooting the arrows because she want revenge! 2 " Lina replied

_Am I the only one that doesn't want revenge? Fia though to herself._

"Revenge because..."Fia started saying.

"because of Molan and Gill!" Lina responded releasing the arrow. The arrow flew and struck a nearby tree.

"Let me guess its because of an April Fool's joke huh?" Fia asked.

"Maybe..." Lina replied getting another arrow out of her quiver.

"So... are you ever going to stop shooting arrows?" Fia asked, already knowing how Lina would respond.

"Maybe. Maybe not..." Lina replied with a smile, launching another arrow.

The arrow flew straight ahead. As the two continued to run, they saw the arrow stuck on a tree, with a child's hat. It was a blue one with the name Gill written on it.

"Lina is hitting stuff as well! 1 " Lina said to Fia.

"Isn't it dangerous. I mean we could kill them and..."

"He was lucky that, that one missed." Lina pulling yet another arrow from her yellow matching quiver. "I won't miss again!" Lina yelled out.

"Wait! They've stopped!" Fia said out loud.

"Good, now I can finally shoot and hit them!" Lina said pulling out one of her last arrows from her giant quiver.

However, both Molan and Gill have made a complete stop and have completely disappeared in front of them. Lina, still as angry as ever, released her arrow prematurely, letting it hit one of the trees. Both of them attempted to stop and did. They stopped right in front of Mursya's first trap. Molan and Gill were standing near them watching Lina and Fia. But before Lina could pull out another arrow, "they" came.

- - - -

A few moments before Lina and Fia stopped...

- - - -

"Fia's taking too long isn't she?" Cierra asked Serene, who are both close by.

"So basically its all Lina's fault right?" Serene asked, still flying towards Lina and Fia.

"Well, basically. Your trying to stop me and I'm trying to stop Lina. If we both stop Lina then I don't have a reason to keep on casting spells." Cierra said recasting another speed spell on herself.

"Well since Fia is taking too long... shall we?" Serene asked, pulling her scythe off her back with an evil grin.

"Let's!" Cierra responded, casting another spell. Slowly the top of her wand glowed an eerie red as the orb, on the top of Cierra's wand, slowly collected energy. The red glow within the sphere slowly changed into a pure white color. They both continued to run towards Lina.

"Ready!?" Serene said. Cierra responded with a nod, still continuing to cast the spell.

"3..." Serene yelled out. "2!..." Serene pulled her Scythe back, poised to strike at Lina. The wooden part of the scythe rested near her side. The blade pointed away from her and her left hand was behind her on the scythe, near the tip. She looked like a Samurai, ready to pull his sword out of his sheath. "1!..." Serene yelled. Her hands felt sweaty but she was ready for the strike. Cierra's incantation was almost complete and her orb was now glowing a pure white. It radiated a white eerie glow as the core of the white energy was changing into a black color. They were both ready to strike, but will they strike? Or will they miss and hit Fia instead?

"NOWWWW!" Serene yelled out, taking a step forward. Serene was approaching Lina's left and Cierra was approaching Lina's right. However, there was only one problem. Serene and Cierra were still running with their full momentum while Lina and Fia has already stopped.

So instead they collided with Lina and unfortunately Fia as well. Serene let go of her Scythe at the last second making her impact with Fia, less painful. Cierra's spell was luckily canceled because the incantation was incomplete. The orb broke, hitting Lina right in the back, releasing all its energy in the form of a white glowing light. Unfortunately, the light temporarily blinded everyone within the vicinity for a few precious seconds, preventing Lina and Fia from bracing for impact and saving them from falling into the trap. Luckily, Mursya and Reiche didn't see what happened for they too were also blinded by the light. Unfortunately, someone else did.

- - - -

One could say that is was bound to happen but Ein would say that it was the will of the gods. Ein was still hanging up there, like the eye in the sky. While Ein didn't hear anything, besides the sounds of fire and people yelling, Ein did see everything. He saw that Serene was chasing Cierra who was chasing Lina and Fia was trying to ease the tension between them. He saw other people as well but was mainly focusing on them. Unfortunately, the winds of misfortune would also bring Ein into this chaotic mess and the servant of unfortunate was named Rose.

Rose was pawing the long rope that was holding Ein. She knew he would be staying there watching everything, so unless she did something to intervene, her master was willing to stay put and so she did. She had pawed at the rope for a few hours, hoping that this was for the best for her and Ein. Unfortunately, it would only help Ein get a better view of the girls. As the white orb released its energy, Ein fell.

Ein was falling from his, less than comfortable, viewing point. After the first two seconds, he realized what he happening and grabbed the other end of the rope. His hands burned but at least he was saved from more injury. After grabbing the rope he closed his eyes realized that he was going to fall into a pile of leaves. He landed in the pile of leaves, next to Rose. While he was conscious, he decided to keep his eyes closed, pretending to be dead. The leaves flew up but pretty soon they covered him. The white light, that was blinding everyone else, faded.

- - - -

As the girls, Fia, Lina, Serene and Cierra, were slowly falling into Mursya's first ditch trap, Cierra, deep in though, finished her incantation. The short incantation created an explosion, since it was a bad spell, propelling the four out of the pit,avoiding the rope trap and into the mud trap. The four slowly fell into the mud trap, but luckily not on top of each other. During that time, the "final two" showed up.

The Elder, gasping for air, and Ladie, helping and support the Elder. The Elder stopped in front of the, now visible, ditch gasping for air. Ladie was trying to help the Elder but took one step too many. She fell into the trap and landed on all four, attempting to not land and injure a bagged up Chappi. The Elder looked around, and saw nobody. The girls were covered in mud and were not moving so they were easily disguised. Ein was also laying there in a pile of leaves motionless because of the impact. Ladie was below his point of view so he wouldn't even see her. Mursya and Reiche were hiding in the bushes watching everything.

Instinctively, he gasped for air and tried to run, since he though he was left behind. The Elder easily got to the other side of the ditch, unaware that he was on somebody. Unfortunately, that's how far he got because he hit Mursya's second trap and caused a flour bag to swing into his face. The impact, covered his clothing in flour and knocked him down on the ground. The pieces of the flour bag fell on top of him.

- - - -

The girls landed on the mud. Instantly Lina got and started scratching herself. But with each scratch, the spot became itchier. Realizing that there was also mud on her hair, she tried to pull the mud out, but with each attempt the mud became stickier and stickier. Serene got up shortly after Lina and also started scratching. Unlike Lina, she was trying to remove the mud and prevent the itching but alas that also failed. Cierra got up and carefully removed some mud from her hair. Unlike the two, her skin has an allergic reaction and was turning to the light shade of pink. Fia, knowing that nothing this instant would help soothe skin, visually inspected herself.

- - - -

"You know I feel all perverted watching them in the mud." Reiche whispered in Mursya's ear.

"Its probably how Ein felt when he was looking at them." Mursya responded back. "Well at least, I'm getting from this." Reiche whispered back.

"Well at least we aren't watching the Elder. " Mursya whispered.

"I never knew you like to watch nude old men bathe!" Reiche whispered, trying to contain herself.

"Umm... crap 4ô." Mursya said.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was wiggling around, trying to see what Mursya was seeing. It wasn't long before she saw the girls herself.

_So that's my competition! Rebecca though to herself._

- - - -

After the second impact, with the girls falling in the mud, Ein opened his eyes. He though something or someone found him. He looked up, through a crack in the pile of leaves and saw Rose's green eyes and her black tail swinging in the wind. He knew that someone or something landed. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't someone trying to kill him. After all, it was his Angel instinct, and his desire to live. Instinctively and instantly, he reached for Einherjar and pushed himself up. He held Einherjar in both hands and instantly looked around. His first glance fell on the "mud monsters."

At first he looked and eyed the monster, thinking that it fell from the sky and wanted to kill him. But staring carefully at the monster, he realized that it wasn't a monster, or rather it wasn't a normal monster. The four entities have hair, which mud monsters normally don't have. Then he realized that the hairs was colored red, orange, blue and green. Then he realized "who" the "monster" was.

Even through the mud, he could easily identify who they were because of their hair color. Not only that, the mud, on the girls, was slowly falling and revealing more and more of their bodies. Slowly, he stored his weapon on his back and stared at them.

The girls felt Ein's gaze upon them. It was as if he was Medusa, staring and disabling their movement. Each second, lasted an hour and each minute lasted a day. They stood there for a long time. The girls attempting to move, but being unable to because of the situation. Even if they could move, they have no weapons to strike him.

Unlike the last time Ein saw the girls, the mud was accenting and showing their curves. Unlike last time, Ein was in a middle of the place, he would have no where to run to without being chased. So Ein and the girls stood there waiting for the other person to make the next move, but they knew that neither side is willing to make the next move. It seemed like a nightmare for the girls and a dream for Ein.

At time passed, the mud slowly drop and hit the ground like brown syrupy water drops. Each drop separating what seemed like an one eternity from the next. But as people have said, all good things come to end. The person who would end this "heavenly moment" would be the same person that made Ein a pervert.

- - - -

Slowly, the Elder got up from the ground. He first took off the flour bag on his body and held in his right hand, so he could look at the label later. He looked up, realizing that he was still in the forest and looked around for his staff. He reached and easily grabbed his staff, which was close to him. He pushed the staff in the ground and used it as a leverage to get up. Slowly, the old man regained his composure and cleaned himself a bit but unfortunately, the flour itself stuck onto his clothing. He looked ahead and saw the girls as well but unlike Ein, the Elder got a different perspective.

"Oh, I never knew Ein's relationship would go this far!" the Elder yelled out.

Like magic, the girls instantly turned around and saw a "white monster." Instant they realized that they were stuck in a bad position. Behind them was a powdery white monster with one hand having only one long finger, the Elder's staff, and the other hand in a fist shape, the white flour bag. It wasn't impossible for the girls to beat the "golem" but it was a going to be a hard task. The reason why its a hard task is because they let Ein deal with it himself, during their last encounter with a golem. They just let Ein turn the thing off and watch the golem fall apart. Unfortunately, no one, except Ein, remembers how to turn one off.

Behind them, was their lover watching their every move. It was true that he was a pervert but he was after all the savior of Elendia. If they did attempt to take down the golem, Ein would be probably just still stand there watching them. He might even get a bloody nose from all that action. If they decided to "beat" Ein , then the said golem will take care of them and possibly the remains of Ein.

To the left and the right are bushes, which isn't helping them. At best they were stuck in a grim situation, with two possible solutions. There wasn't a wrong answer except fleeing because Ein would probably watch them and be injured by a golem. While it doesn't kill him, it does leave a lasting impression on Ein, or at least another case of amnesia.

However, with each passing second, the mud is slowly dripping back to the earth. The longer they wait, the more they reveal themselves in front of Ein. Plop. With each second, more of their body is visible to Ein. Plop. The mud, that was once their clothing is now dripping. Plop. Itching is the least of their problems.

Plop. Plop. What is the right decision? Plop. Is there a correct choice? Plop. How long will the waiting game last? Plop. Or will it never truly end? As Rose stays by her master's side, she turns and looks at what Ein's looking it.

_I wonder how the girls will get out of this situation. Rose though to herself. Its not everyday that Ein to see this much of the girls! 5__ö__ I wonder if this will give the girls' nightmares._

- - - - -

"You know I feel all perverted watching them in the mud." Reiche whispered in Mursya's ear.

"Its probably how Ein felt when he was looking at them." Mursya responded back.

A/N: Another pair of good lines. Currently, I doubt I have enough time, currently, to fix the mistakes in the earlier chapters. I might in a few weeks though. Unlike the other chapters, I had already planned this event, so it was a little easier knowing how a chapter would end. I don't know for certain, at the time of writing, that this is a climax, but it feels like it is.

As for chapter 10, I have parts of it planned out. I don't have anything written out, but I know what it will have. Unlike this chapter, it will probably include more people. It will still probably be done mostly on my "type-writer" HPC.

Oh yeah, if there are any typos, then its because I don't know how to spell the word., or typed it incorrectly I don't have spell checker by the way. I just re-read what I wrote and hoped that it was correct.

The characters are acting a bit more evil but its the night of April Fool's Day. After all, its the one day of the year where you can play pranks on people and blame it on a holiday. I'm sure everyone would want it to be longer than a day, especially the people in Elendia!

As the darkness descends over my house, I feel the urge to sleep. Alas, the day is ending and I need my sleep. Until next time Zesler


	10. Ch10 Many Confrontations

[Chapter 10 Nights of Surprises Part 3]

Many Confrontations

A/N: Yep, the answer to the cliffhanger is in this chapter. School is still continuing and my first quarter has ended. I still have more work but at least I'm getting a chance to write this fanfic. Let's hope I do have a lot more time to write this fic and enjoy life.

With nothing else to say, this is the beginning of chapter 10.

Sometime later[aka a month], guess I don't have enough time during school to write this....

- - - - -

The skies of Elendia are sluggishly darkening. One could easily see the stars in the night sky above Elendia but that's the last thing everyone would probably be doing. Today is April Fool's Day and everyone, in Elendia, loves to play pranks. As the skies darken and day becomes night, the pranks become larger, crazier and at the very least more interesting. Mischief and mayhem can be easily be seen and heard in Elendia.

The day itself hasn't ended yet. As a night sky continues to glisten with the stars, one could only wonder how the day itself will end. Will it even end? Will the town even live through this holiday? Will Ein reveal his true love? Or will the will of the gods intervene in this dilemma?

- - - -

Below the starry skies in the forests of Elendia stood a grim angle named Ein. Through the fate of luck, he was in one of the best positions ever. Being that Ein was a peeping tom, he could watch four nude mud-covered girls with no shame what so ever. He was eagerly awaiting for their next action. In fact, many of the other people near them were also peeping on them were also eagerly awaiting their next action. There were many possible answers to their current situation but which answer truly is the best answer, or rather which answer was the most correct answer given the circumstances?

The waiting game continued as the girls tried to think of a way out. Plop. Each though, each possible solution appeared after each drop of mud. Plop. As time slowly passed, the mud, covering their bodies, slowly disappeared revealing more of their body. However, they were still struck by Ein's gaze and know that he was still watching them.

The girls were waiting and planning out their next move. Each of them was thinking independently waiting for the other person to make the next move. They weren't willing to make the next move but were eagerly waiting for the others to make the next move. It was a waiting game within a waiting game. To everyone nearby, it seemed like this situation surely never end. Fortunately there were a few people that were willing to change the girls fate. In fact, Ein would be one of these people that would change the fate of the girls.

- - - -

"Get her!" someone yelled out in the distance behind Ein. Hastily, he turned around looking into the vast emptiness of the forest. He saw a small figure headed towards him. As first, he though it the Elder looking for Fia, after all, he doesn't even know where Fia was. As he happily continued to look into the darkness of the forest he saw someone. He quickly realized that it wasn't the Elder. In fact, it was someone else he didn't even except to see at this time of day. It was one of his "lovely" friends named Soala.

She was, from Ein's perspective, sluggishly running towards him. Soala was gracefully dodging Ritz's creme-white, near transparent, crystal bombs. He was out for revenge thanks to Soala's wind experiment. As each bomb struck the ground, it swiftly exploded, creating a small electrical stun field. It wasn't deadly, until one realizes that it would give the victim amnesia.

With each lob of the bomb, the wind witch counteracted the explosions with a small tornado containing the bomb. As the tornado contained the explosion, the tornado fizzled out, leaving the remains of a pure white crystal. It wasn't long until Soala came to Ein.

As the explosions became louder and louder, from Ein's perspective, he wondered if he should intervene and stop the stun fields, knowing that it would probably have some bad side affect. As the girls watch onward, wondering what they should do, the answer itself was definitely approaching.

"EINNNNN!" Soala yelled out. At that moment, everyone turned and watched Soala. Everyone wondered what Soala is doing but as time continued to flow, everyone would eventually know.

As she came closer and closer to Ein, she casted another miniature tornado behind her. She ran past Ein, winking at him. When they were a few feet apart, she changed course and ran towards him. She came to his side and pulled him towards her. Then she hugged Ein.

The embraced pulled him away from the dangerous electrical field and so Ein, in a way, became her shield. As the smoke faded, Ritz pulled another crystal, from his side bag, poised to throw the explosive. Cierra, Serene, Lina and even Fia were eagerly watching this event with vengeance and hatred. Even Rebecca, who was watching this predicament from the bushes, was wondering why Ein chose Soala over her. Alas, miscommunication, or in this case, lack of communication and misunderstand kills. Ein truly didn't pick Soala but instead Soala chose him.

As she broke the embrace, she looked at Ein's face.

"Thank you! 2 " Soala said quickly kissing Ein. The kiss, however short it was, was noticeable by everyone. After the kiss, she blushed a bit and quickly ran away, continuing the chase. As she passed Ein, one last time, Soala turned to the right and ran into the bushes, avoiding the traps. The girls, as with Ein, watched as Soala and Ritz left.

Ein continued to stand there, wondering, if that was a joke or if Soala actually meant it.

"So that's who Ein chose!" The Elder said out loud.

The girls quickly looked around wondering where the Elder was. They were unable to see his lips moving, since it was also covered in flour. However, they could identify who was saying that.

"Grandpa!" Fia shouted out. She looked around but the only things she could see were the bushes, the white monster and Ein himself.

- - - -

While Fia was looking around for her grandfather, the other girls returned their evil gaze on Ein. Ein stopped himself from turning around and looking back at the girls. He felt their glance and knew that he had to escape, if he wanted to live. Yet he knew that he shouldn't make the first move.

After all, if he did ran, the girls would chase him. However, if the "monster" made the first move, then he could easily escape because his harem would be fighting the "creature." Plop. So he smiled and waited. Plop.

Like last time, destiny will intervene and help the girls. Unlike last time, their savior would be an angry person who was stepped on by the Elder. Her name was not Ursula or Malice or even Seth. It was not Coco or another fairy. It was.... it was Ladie.

- - - -

Ladie was still laying inside the ditch, attempting to straighten out her back. While it is still bent, it wasn't misshapen or broken. She pulled her spear off her back and used it as a cane. The "point" barely missed one of Chappi's legs, as he rolled away the last second. Ladie slowly climbed up the walls of the carefully constructed trap. She repeatedly stabbed the oily wall with her spear and continued the short trek up the "cliff" somehow. Chappi silently watched in horror hoping that Ladie wouldn't fall. It was only a matter of time until Ladie was gripping the edge of the hole.

- - - -

After grabbing the edge, she pulled herself just enough so she could look around. She peeked around and the first thing she was as the "monster". Between the legs of monster, she saw the girls in their awkward position. Peering past them, he saw Ein, with his back to them, every now and then quickly stealing a quick glance at them. Ignoring Ein, she continued to look around for the Elder. She instead saw some "strange" movement between the bushes. She continued to stare at the bushes until she could see a body tied there. Plop. Plop. She turned back to the girls looking for the source of the sound. As she realized the source of the sound, she silently giggled a bit. After snickering, she looked back up at the monster. Plop. She closely inspected the "creature" and after a short time realized that it was the Elder. Plop.

So she pulled her spear off her back, with one hand, and whispered "I'm sorry Elder but this must be done." After she finished whispering to herself, she looked at the Elder one last time. She looked as his white powdery back and poised herself. "3..... 2..... 1...." Ladie whispered to herself.

"ZERO" Ladie yelled out loud. At that moment in time, everyone turned their heads towards the sound. At the moment, Ladie swiveled and struck the Elder with the wooden end of her spear. As wood and face connected, the powder on the Elder's Face flew off, revealing to all the true identity of the monster. Seconds after impact the Elder fell to his knees and then finally collapsed onto the ground, revealing Ladie's presence. As the Elder landed, the "white snow", flew off of his body, further revealing the fact that it was the Elder, not a monster. Quickly and quietly, she returned the spear back onto her back and slowly pulled herself up. As she got up, Chappi breathed a sign of relief knowing that he wasn't going to be crushed by someone else.

As she stood on both feet, she noticed that everyone else was watching her intently. Fia stood their, mystified by what has happened. Then, realizing that it wasn't a dream, Fia ran towards her grandfather. Lina decided to help Fia and ran with her. Ein, realized that this was the best time, if any, to escape and hopefully live another day. Plop. He already enjoyed his peeping session and decided that there wasn't anyone else worth looking at. Plop. Quickly he tip-toed towards the exit. Plop. However, before he left, he turned himself around and looked one last time at their beautiful bodies. Plop.

Unfortunately when he decided to "leave", he step on a nice loud twig. As one could already guess, everyones' eyes turned towards Ein. However, unlike the last few times, he bolted away, instead of silently retreating. Instantly he escaped the girl's view, but Ein knew that had to continue running, in hopes that he wouldn't be caught. A few seconds behind him was an furious mage and an enraged arc.

Fia was still trying to help her Grandfather, knowing that Ein would inevitably keep on peeping, while Lina was running, home trying to find some medicine. Ladie decided to help Chappi at the same time, Mursya and Reiche were snickering at the events. Be that as it may, someone else wanted to have some revenge on them. Rebecca, freed herself from the ropes and longed for revenge. As the Elder lay there, unconsciously watching the sky, the day slowly ending. The 11th hour was slowly approaching and the magical day of April Fool's Day was crawling to an end. For some, it has been yet another tragedy, but to others, it is a worthwhile day. As for Ein, well... its a day he'll probably never forget. Plop.

- - - - -

A/N: Yeah this chapter is completely finished, for the most part. Yes, I did look over this chapter for some grammatical errors and what not. When the next chapter is done I have no clue but hopefully it will be finished before the end of this year. Unlike last time I typed this chapter up on a standard desktop, which should hopefully reduce the number of mistakes I make.


	11. Ch11 The Power of Love

[Chapter 11 Nights of Surprises Part 4]

The Power of Love!?

Disclaimer: As I said before: I don't own Riviera, the company that makes Riviera or anything even close to it. The only thing I have, thats close to having Riviera, is a copy of the game itself and the game guide! ^_^. This still applies to all my chapters.

A/N: One semester down, one to go. This chapter is more towards the "side" characters. This chapter was written entirely during the Winter Break, or rather on a few days after the 30th of December. This chapter was completed in less than a week.

Notice the marks. This chapter is definitely the longest chapter.

- - - - -

As the night slowly ended the moon revealed itself. Amidst the sounds of rustling bushes and ever soundful plop, the moon and stars watch above a village named Elendia. The winds were slowly dying as the day slowly faded. Tonight the moon is the eye in the sky watching everything and right now it is watching an angel named Ein who was living a day he will definitely never forget. Plop.

- - - -

Ein was attempting to run away from two women who were covered in mud. Plop. One was a scarlet fire witch and the other was a azure arc. Plop. Both were willingly chasing Ein because of his old habit. An old habit ,that many women in Elendia hate. Regardless of that fact, the girls are out to get revenge of Ein. Cierra was casting mini fireballs creating fire wherever she went and leaving a trail of dead, blackened brush. Serene, likewise was swinging her scythe, almost hitting our hero many times. In some cases, Ein could "feel" the air moving from the swinging weapon. Ein knew there was only one thing he could do it save himself. So he instinctively "lead" the two to the "same path" he went before. Evasively avoiding the fireballs and the scythe blade, he led the two to that "fated" hill. The same path he took when he was covered in goo a few hours ago.

When he was getting close to the destination, the giant moon was greeting him. He stopped atop the cliff looking in awe and ignored everything else. The large lustful moon, was shining itself brightly in the starry night, attracting Ein's attention. Cierra and Serene quickly caught up the angel, but there were unable to strike him. Serene missed because he wasn't moving and swung before he was even in range, missing the target completely and cutting a nearby tree in half. Plop. Cierra aimed too high and missed his hair by inches and the shot itself. So the two collided and the trio fell in the moonlit water below. Before they even touched the water, they both knew what they "had to do." Plop. Someone had to save him from drowning.

Ein was the first to break the water's surface and was the fastest "sinker." Once the girl's broke the surface, Cierra attempted to cast a spell. However, spells can only be casted if the person is concentrating and as one could guess, the spell failed. So she decided to leave it to Serene since she has saved him once before. Cierra, still holding on to her staff, swam to the surface. As she made it to the surface the lively plopping sound died out She looked back into the water and found out that the mud, that was stuck on her body, mixed itself into the water instead. She sighed and watched the surface for any sign of hope but sadly enough the surface is covered in mud, making Serene's job a lot harder.

While Serene was falling, she threw her scythe away, knowing that it wouldn't help her once she broke the surface. Once she descended into the water, she tried to swim towards Ein. However, the mud itself was peeling off, faster on Serene's body than Cierra's body, and so it created a wall of thick,brown, gooey, mud. She knew, for a fact, Ein wouldn't last long in the water and so Serene summoned all her energy and used all her effort to break the wall. Once she succeeded , Serene swam downward into the lower depths of the pool. The moon light didn't help the arc so she decided to swim towards the place where she last saw Ein, hoping that she would collide into him.

Urgently, Serene swam to the bottom of the lake. As she reach the bottom , the arc felt the floor but couldn't feel anything human. She felt a fish or two sleeping on the floor and dirt and rocks but couldn't even find Ein. Quickly Serene darted around hoping that she somehow locate the wingless angel. As seconds passed, she began to panic, knowing fully well that it would be her fault if Ein really did drowned. As she ran out of air she returned to the same before and somehow felt someone's leg. As she reached around the leg the arc felt the scabbard of Einherjar and the a glint of yellow. Relieved that she found Ein, she gently pulled him out with the last part of her breath. She shoved aside all the mud will all her might and broke the surface of the lake again, this time gasping for air, while still holding onto the ankle of Ein. Then she fiercely swam towards the beach, with Ein's body dragging behind in the water. Once she stepped back on solid ground, she faithfully dragged the heavy body from the watery shoal to the semi-wet beach. Once there, she left go of Ein and started gasping for air. At that point the witch stealthily came up the arc and whispered in the arc's ear "You have to do it! [2 ]"

"WHAT!" Serene yelled out loud easily breaking the silence and the peaceful brown water. "Wh-why can't you do it?" the arc said who has already depleted most of her energy

"Well..." Cierra started to say pointing the staff to the sky and casting a spell. As she skillfully completed an incantation, the staff started leaking out small shiny magical particles and water. They instantly evaporated once they touched the ground. "You see... I've been using too much of my magic.... and well..." Cierra said putting a hand to her heart. "It seems that I've run out of magic for today!" Cierra said using the staff to support her body.

"Wait, what! Is that even possible?" Serene asked, contemplating if she should be happy, because Cierra can't cast spells, or angry, because Cierra can't help her.

"I've used up way too much magic for this event. This was bound to happen at some point." Cierra told Serene.

"Are you really sure you can't use magic?" Serene asked again.

"Would I truly let Ein suffer like this if I knew how to help him?" Cierra asked Serene back with a sorrowful look on her face. "After all, you said you knew how do CPR right?"

"Well... I did.... but it wasn't on the live person and we've only practiced it once." Serene said.

- - - - -

A long long time ago back at Lacrima Castle, before Ein even stepped foot on Lacrimian soil...

"Does anyone know what CPR is?" an Arc teacher yelled out to her students. At that point a few people raised their hand. So the professor told her students to splits into groups and then brought out a few dummies. Serene joined her friends and waited for the dummy.

"Are you actually going to learn CPR?" one of Serene's arc friends ask her.

"Well..."Serene started to respond.

"Because your the only one in this group that doesn't know how to preform it correctly and properly. [1 ] " her friend whispered back in her ear.

"Fine, fine I'll do it. [4ô]" Serene said.

At that point, they received the dummy and laid it on the ground, as if it was a drowning victim.

"Do you need some instructions or even some help? [1 ]" a nearby arc said calmly gigging afterward.

"No, I'm fine." Serene said walking around her friends towards the human sized doll.

"Don't worry, we all made mistakes on our first try!" one of her closer friends said out loud.

Serene gave a sigh when she stood in front of the dummy which was, at that point, lying on its side. She tried to get on the hay doll but failed and fell on her side. Most of all her friends were giggling when she saw her do that."

"Serene, your suppose to lay the person like this." her friend said turning the doll face up.

"Oh sure you did." another one of her friends rudely said.

"That's just mean... even though she's probably going to make more mistakes."

The truth is that Serene believed that she didn't need to learn CPR. After all, if mostly everyone in the village knew it, why should she learn it. Even when Ein was drowning, she relied on the ever reliable Fia who knew it.

- - - - -

Like before, she sighed knowing that she was probably going to make a mistake at some point. Before she even got on Ein, she realized that she was innocently being watched by the klutzy Cierra.

_Sadly enough I now know how Ein feels when he's being watched [4ô]._ Serene though to herself before she even attempted this feat.

"Are you just going to... well watch ..um ... us?" Serene asked Cierra who was watching them intently.

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed of when your saving some you love." Cierra said out loud in a joyous manner.

"Well you don't have to say it like that!" Serene yelled back embarrassed by what Cierra has to say.

"... well fine, if you truly want to enjoy the moment all to yourself." Cierra said turning rudely her back to Serene and sitting on the ground.

"Thanks." Serene said blushing a bit, knowing fully well what she "has to do."

Sighing once again, she looked at Ein's lifeless body. She slowly turned the body so it was facing upward towards the sky.

_At least I won't make that mistake again. _Serene happily though to herself.

Once the body was turned face up, she doubtfully whispered to herself, "I'm sorry if I make any mistakes Ein. This is my first time doing this."

"You know he's going to die if you keep on stalling!" Cierra politely said to Serene.

"But how..." Serene started to say.

"I can still hear you, you know." Cierra said interrupting Serene.

Serene's heart beat fast and faster as she stared at Ein's body. She felt that this was really wrong but she was the only one that could do it. So she slowly got on Ein's unconscious angel body and started to give him CPR. The only problem was that she was fiercely pushing on his stomach and kissed him rather than give him air. During the whole "event" the bushes were eventfully swaying and shaking because someone was watching all this. Her name wasn't Fia or Lina. It definitely wasn't even the Elder since he's well... out. It was Rebecca.

As she silently watched, she weakly attempted to contain her laughter much like Serene's friends. Just like what happened to Ein, she stepped on a nice loud twig. The sounds loudly reverberated and instantly Serene looked at the bushes. Her face was tomato red, but "instinctively" turned because she though it was Ein peeping on her. But soon enough, she realized that she was on Ein so that couldn't have been him.

"Who's there" Cierra yelled out, getting up and pointing the staff towards the bushes. As she turned, she clearly giggled at Serene's attempt to to save him.

Rebecca couldn't contain the excitement anyone, and starting laughing. Slowly but surely the lake itself was filled with laughter and even Cierra started giggling uncontrollably .

"Wh-wh-what!?" Serene asked with her red face.

"That was your first time doing it right?" Rebecaa asked still wildly snickering at the scene.

"Y-y-yes." Serene said realizing that she was still on Ein.

"Well she is still a tomboy! [1 ]" Cierra said shakily supporting herself with the wet staff.

"Sh-shut!" Serene said completely oblivious to her own actions.

"You do know what you were doing there right?" Rebecca attempting to put on a serious face.

"W-well....." Serene started to say "I...."

"We'll she did wanted to do it with him...." Cierra stared to say.

"You mean I... I.." Serene said slowly realizing what she did and what it "might" have looked like to an outside viewer, like Rebecca. She continued to mutter I and stood there motionless with her red face.

"Now that the amateur Tomboy has attempted to... " Rebecca started to say, but giggled because of "that" image that popped up inside her head again.

"save him, you'll save him?" Cierra asked on a more serious tone.

"Well since you don't know how to do CPR and considering how you make lots of mistakes...[1 ]"

"Hey. We all make mistakes from time to time." Cierra said with an angry tone.

"True but how many people do I know that's started numerous fires." Rebecca responded. With that response she naturally got on Ein and successfully and properly performed CPR on him, to Cierra's surprise in mere moments.

"H-h-how did you know what to did?" Cierra asked in amazement.

"Well mostly everyone in Elendia knows how to do it![1 ]" Rebecca said easily getting off of the body.

"Well if you'd like... I could teach you" Rebecca said with an evil grin on her face.

"Umm no thanks!" Cierra said backing away from Rebecca.

"Ugg." Ein said out loud in a weak raspy voice that was barely louder than the waterfall. Everyone instantly turned towards the reviving angel.

"Ein are you ...ok?" Rebecca said rushing to Ein's side.

"I feel... I feel like I'm going to vomit. Ein said attempting to get up.

"Well you could thank Serene for that." Rebecca said with a grinning face.

"Serene... what did you do?" Ein painfully asked with a weak voice.

"Well I..."

"You didn't feel anything else right?" Cierra asked Ein.

"Hey you saw it..." were the only words Serene could mutter before Cierra covered her lips. Both Cierra and Rebecca turned towards Ein and willingly listened to Ein's response. Serene, freed herself and started turned red again, and look away. Although like the other two, she wanted to hear what Ein had to say.

"Well... I did feel something strange." Ein said before he was extremely shocked by what he saw. With that surprised look on his face, Cierra and Rebecca came closer to Ein. "I never knew..." Ein started to saying point at Serene. The girls looked where Ein pointed and starting snickering once more. Serene saw the finger and turned away thinking about Ein could be saying next. Her face still had a bloody red color.

"...we had a lake filled with feces!" Ein said. Rebecca and Cierra hastily stopped snickering and looked past Serene. Serene continued to blush and looked at the lake as well.

The once beautiful lake now really did looked like a lake filled with poo. The mud that came off of Cierra's and Serene's body is now in the lake. It floated on the surface and made it look like it was a pool of crap. The waterfall was still nosily gushing and filling it with more water. The waterfall was still a clear-blue drinkable water, but besides that and the "mixing point", where water and mud met, the once "decent" bathing location is now covered, on the surface, is a thick layer of mud. The brown was only visible because of the full moon. The beach, was slowly being covered in brown too. Bits and pieces were getting on the "sides" of this natural water site.

At this sight, Rebecca was very annoyed. "What did you guys do to our bathing spot. [3╬]" Rebecca angrily yelled out.

"Umm... Serene could explain it." Cierra said looking at Serene.

"What why me! Why don't you explain you Cierra! [3╬]" Serene said with an ire filled tone.

"Cierra..." Ein started to to say with a soft voice. He tried to get up but fell back to the ground, still powerless. The flightless angel was saved by a speedy Harpuia.

"She.... she... casted the poo spell." Ein said resting on Rebecca's hands.

"No, we were just chasing Ein, while we were only covered in mud and..."Cierra said easily stopping because she realized what Ein wanted he to do.

"Oh I see how it is." Rebecca said with an evil grin. "You were both trying to seduce him aren't you?"

"No we aren't!" Cierra and Serene yelled out.

"Then why were running around covered only in mud." Rebecca said. "Dirty, dirty girls]!."With that type of response both Cierra and Serene were filled hatred and revenge. Serene cracked her knuckles while Cierra started an incantation.

"April Fools! I knew you guys wouldn't do something like that! [1 ]" the Harpuia said. The other two girls didn't laugh or even crack a smile. They continued what they were doing.

"Rebecca..."Ein started to say.

"Yes, Ein." Rebecca

"Why?"

"Oh that.... well I was going to get some water for the Elder so...."

"No. I mean why aren't you running!" Ein said with a scared look on his face.

"Oh that... [4ô]" Rebecca started to say, realized what Ein meant.

Quickly she picked him up, bridal style and started running as fast as she can. As she got out of the clearing and back into the woodlands, Serene followed after them. Shortly Cierra followed with a spell.

"You know... Rebecca" Ein started to say.

"Yeah."

"That if you somehow fail to outrun them.... .well let's just say we'll both be dead."

"Wait what, they wouldn't kill us."

"I'm not too sure about that." Ein said looking back at Serene. "I mean they've been the butt of lots of pranks and when people get that angry...." Ein said yawning a bit.

"Ok, ok I get it." Rebecca answered looking at Ein. She saw Ein, peacefully sleeping in her safe arms. He didn't snore like anyone else she knew.

_Aww... he's sooo cute when he's asleep.... but why does this have to happen when I'm with him. _Rebecca though to herself. She cautiously looked back and saw that the other two were gaining on them. Serene was flying and holding Cierra by her arms who was clearly aiming at them with her staff.

_I guess that's the only way to save us. _Rebecca thought to herself.

The full yellow moon was still in the sky. One could only wonder what the gods have in store for their wingless agent. As one could guess, a collision was inevitable in store for them.

As the Harpuia ran, she repeatedly heard footsteps. She looked back again and saw that the "flying mage" was catching up to her but wasn't her footsteps she heard. So she decided to check and see if those were sounds in her head by waking Ein.

"Ein, Ein!" Rebecca quickly said.

"Ughh... I love you too dear but I want to sleep. [2 ]" Ein said getting back to sleep.

Rebecca blushed at that comment but continued to pester him since this was a life threatening situation.

"Ughh... what is it my love?" Ein said innocently looking at Rebecca, still half-asleep.

"Urm well... do you hear footsteps?"

"Yes I do." Ein said finally waking up.

"Ok then you can go back to sleep." Rebecca said with her gentle voice. With that Ein decided to get back to sleep. After all, it seemed like it was a dream, being carried by a girl. So he continued his brief slumber despite that fact that this wasn't a dream. His future isn't as peaceful as a dream though.

As Rebecca was running she looked around for the source of the noise. As soon as she saw something ,she threw the angel up into the sky, hoping that he would somehow land safely and somehow continue on sleeping. However, impossible it may seem, her plan worked.

In mere moments, after throwing him upward, she collided with another person who was running away as well. It was a witch. A few seconds afterward, the "chasers" stopped before colliding, but continued to strike. Cierra released her final spell and fainted nearby, completed exhausted of magic. Serene let her go and watched her collapse. Serene landed herself and carelessly rested on the ground kneeling. And the other side....

Ritz threw some of his magic crystals and so crystal and spell noisily clashed. The magic fatally broke threw the crystals and so Ritz quickly threw some more crystals eventually nullifying the magic spell. As the crystals continued to strike the magical fireball, he swiftly jumped backward, bracing for impact. As he opened his eyes, he saw a minuscule ball strike him. The ball struck and did nothing but leave a small black mark. After that, he closed his eyes and panted, tired from the running. He felt his satchel and fearfully realized that he was running out of crystals. He escaped and disappeared into the night. But before he did, he looked around.

Cierra laid there under the moonlight, completely out of magic. Serene was kneeling, attempting to recover some energy. Rebecca was on the ground unconscious and for the most part out cold. Soala was "asleep" from Ritz's point of view. Ein was somehow resting on a pile of leaves. As this point Ritz left and returned back home.

Once the cost was clear, Soala got up and picked up her staff. Unlike Rebecca, she casted a spell at the last second saving herself from the impact. She looked around to see what exactly happened. Nothing interested her until she saw Ein, sleeping like a baby. She knew she had to act, if she wanted to "better" their relationship.

So she greedily created a "cradle" from a tornado and reluctantly moved Ein into it with her wind spells. After that she calmly pushed the colorless air cradle and walked away, pushing the cradle in front of her as if Ein was a baby. It was a brief walk back to the magical cavern. She magically pushed the stroller into the deeper parts of the cavern, past her messy workstation. Unlike Cierra, she and Claude made rooms in the back of the cavern. Soala used her identification spell and opened her "front door."

It wasn't impossible to imagine her act like this. After all, she and Claude were bold slave drivers forcing th fairies to do their dirty work. She was always jealous of the others because she was unable to go on Ein's adventures. Unlike Rebecca, she was at least to make some useful weapons for him. But besides their often casual meetings she truly doesn't know Ein.

As if like clockwork, Ein lazily awoke in the cradle. He tried to get out of the windy vessel but unknowingly destroy it instead. As he fell back to the ground, Soala rushed but failed to save him. Instead she fell on top of him putting them both in an awkward situation. The gods chose to intervene in this situation, in the form of a person named Ritz.

He walked into the "merry" situation, curious of a light in the back of the tunnel. He though it would lead to something interesting but it instead lead to this. "Oh my, I never you had 'these' types of relationships," Ritz said clearly watching everything that's happening.

Quickly Soala got off of Ein and turned her back to Ritz, preventing him from seeing her red face. Ein, well, he got up and sat in a meditative position, clearly showing no emotion what so ever.

"If you EVER tell someone about this....[3╬]" Soala angrily started to say holding her staff and pointing it directly at Ritz's head.

"Fine, fine you spoil the fun out of everything, when your not in control. By the way, this is a nice place you have. [1 ]" Ritz said walking out of the front door. "Also, if you really wanted to do that, why didn't you lock the door? Or do you really want Claude to know about this affair?" Ritz said looking back into the doorway. "Well that's my opinion. Good night everyone!" Ritz said walking back to the front of the cavern.

"Ma-maybe I should get back home." Ein said realizing the weird nature of the situation. "Well we could meet again tomorrow." Ein said getting up. "I think I'd have a lot more problems if I stayed here."

"I understand." Soala said shyly leading him out of the door.

"Good night... and good bye." Ein said

"Good night..." Soala respond reluctantly.

After his figure faded in the darkness, she locked the rock door.

Well at least we can meet tomorrow . Soala said to herself looking into the darkness.

Before these events occurred and before Rebecca came....

"Why....why did you strike the Elder?" Fia reluctantly asked Ladie.

"Well... he did look like a monster from my perspective and so I simply..." Ladie simply said storing she spear on her back.

"but...but you've been with the Elder for a long time...." Lina childishly said.

"So I should know what he looks like... from the back ?" Ladie responded. "Does that mean you've been Ein bathing before?" Ladie boldly said with an evil grin. At that response, the girls blushed a bit.

"Wa-wa-water." the Elder said in a raspy voice.

"Grandpa...." Fia said

"Well.. at least he's awake..."Lina said looking at his body

"You girls do realize someone was watching you right?"

"Ein right?" Lina said instinctively.

"No..." Ladie said pointing to the bushes, directly towards Mursya and Reiche.

Lina armed herself and shot an arrow right into the bushes. As the show flew through the bushes, the foliage swayed indicating that there was someone in the bushes. With that, Fia pulled out her rapier and dashed towards the plant life. She swung her weapon and revealed the peepers.

"So your the ones who were watching us." Fia said swinging at them. The blade struck and hit Mursya's head.

"That hurt, nya!" Mursya responded, pushing the blade away.

"Ouch, watch where you aiming that thing." Reiche said barely avoiding an arrow. "Wahh. We didn't do anything. Me and Mursya didn't think about planning any of these traps or anything like that." Reiche said foolishly not realizing what she said was a bad thing.

Mursya glanced at the Fia and Lina and came to the same conclusion Ein did. If she and Reiche** wanted to live... they should outrun the swordswoman and the archer. Especially when it was their fault that the Elder was painfully struck, the girls of Ein's group were covered in mud and they were put in a bizarre situation that non of them could even imagine.

"Look over there, nya!" Mursya said pointing to the sky. Lina, Fia and Soala turned to where Mursya. Quietly she grabbed Reiche's hand and started running. "Psyche, nya!" Mursya said quickly running into the forest. The green swordswoman and the yellow archer chased the werecat and sylph into the night out of anguish.

"Well now the children have left... are you ok?" Ladie said, mimicking the Elder's old tone, , with a concerned look on her face.

"Well.. besides some water and some time to rest I'll be fine." the Elder lazily responded in a weak voice.

At that moment, the bush "danced" again. Ladie though and realized that the girls missed someone. So she pulled out her spear and slowly walked towards the bushes, cautiously looked around. Once she came to the pushes, she struck it with the blunt end of her spear, hoping that it was the tied body. And it was.

She untied and freed a harpuia, named Rebecca. Rebecca willingly stretched herself and thanked Ladie. Rose, who was watching everything, decided to return home, reluctantly waiting for her master.

"Can you go fetch some water for the Elder?" Ladie said producing and giving a cup, out of her pocket. , to Rebecca.

"Okay." Rebecca said, knowing that she shouldn't refuse Ladie's simple quest. So the harpuia left and ran to the spring.

"So do I really have to drag you back to the house?" Ladie regretfully asked, hoping for the "correct" response.

"No, you don't have to." the Elder murmured.

"Wait, what? Why?" Ladie said, surprised at the Elder's "choice".

"Well, its been a long time since I sat underneath the stars. Since mostly everyone was busy, I was thinking I'd enjoy the night sky once more. [1 ]" the Elder said.

"Ahh... I see, but won't you get cold."

"Strangely enough the flour is keeping me warm enough so I'll be ok."

"Are you sure? I could..."

"Don't worry about it."

"But if you die... Fia will....." Ladie reluctantly said.

"I won't die. Today is not my day to die."

"Ok then...." Ladie said knowing that nothing will change the Elder's stubbornness will once he has made a decision.

So she walked away leaving the Elder to stare at the starry night-sky. It wasn't long until she would meet someone.

- - - -

As she passed Fia's and Lina's house she heard footsteps. So she stealthily hid herself to one side of the house and waited. A figure slowly appeared. As the figure came closer and closer to the front door she pulled out her spear. As the shadow grabbed the door she revealed herself and attacked the unknown person. The mysterious person pulled out a large yellow sword and struck back. At that instant, they both immediately stopped. It was Ein.

"Let me guess... you were waiting for someone right?" Ein said with an evil tone.

"I...I had no intention of hitting on you. I was just simply though you were an intruder..."Ladie said with a serious tone.

"Sure.... What would you have done if I knocked out? " Ein said, this time with an evil smile on his face.

"Well..." Ladie blushing, realizing how "wrong" this situation could be, especially with an over-active imagination. "Well I would have carried you to your bed and...."

"...and...."

"...and...and tucked you in bed." Ladie said attempting to conceal her red face.

"Hmm.... why are you out here then if your not out to get me?" Ein asked.

"Well it wasn't my fault we met.... after all my house is somewhat close to this one." Ladie said pointing to Fia's and Lina's house.

"Well.... do you even have a home?" Ein asked giggling childishly.

"I do too have a home!" Ladie yelled out. "Stop toying with me!"

"Prove it." Ein said in a calm voice.

"F-Fine.[3╬]" Ladie said walking toward her house. Ein followed her knowing fully well that this was his first time seeing and entering her house. After sometime, the two came to the side of the Elder's house.

"So you live with the Elder?" Ein asked.

"Well.. not exactly." Ladie responded, looking for her "front door."

_I should have remembered that Ein is as bad as the Elder. [4ô] _ Ladie though to herself. She produced a key, from her clothing, and pushed a key into a solid rock. She turned the key effortlessly and "opened" her front door. Much like Soala's rock door, this front door blended into the environment and was powered by magic. The tree, part of it, opened itself leading to a staircase. She pulled the key and stored it.

"You know...." Ein started to say.

"Don't say it. [3╬]" Ladie hatefully said knowing full well that other people have commented on the "dangerous" entrance.

So the two carefully walked down the dark staircase into the well-lit living room. As one could probably guess, the house is lit by magical touches so they don't burn the tree and the Elder's house. As Ein went down the final step, he looked around at the very spacious, warm living room.

On one of the walls was an old, rusty,spear, similar to Gae Bong but much older. To each side of the spear was a magical torch, spewing warmth and light into the room. To the right of the fire, on the same wall, is a bookcase filled with old dusty books, much like the Elder's library. On another wall was a tattered map of Riviera itself, with some tacks on where Ein and his group went to. Below that image was a crimson coach and to one side of that was an archway leading elsewhere. The other side has a small brownish wooden desk with a drawer. A chocolate-white(yes I'm referring to it as a color) rose sat atop the desk in a clean, clear, water-filled vase. In the center of this room was an old circular shaggy orange rug, ripped apart by the edges because of wear and tear.

Ein looked in awe wondering how all this stuff could even get in this room and where these images came from.

"There. Are you happy now, since you 'peeped' in my house?" Ladie teasingly said, smiling right back at Ein.

"Wh-what!? I only wanted to see if you even had a house or home to go to. [4ô]"

"Wait you though I didn't have a house!?"

"Well I though you'd well live in another nearby town."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, when I first meet you... I though you were his guest. The only time I ever do see you is when your at or near his house so..."

Ladie put her palm to her face and sighed. "Look Ein," Ladie started to say "I'm his caretaker, which is why I'm often at his house." _Probably one of the few things Fia forgot to tell Ein_. Ladie though to herself.

"So your not related to the Elder in anyway then? Ein asked.

"No, do you even know what a caretaker does?" Ladie asked hoping that he would know.

"Well..." Ein started to say. At that response she sighed know that Ein was completely in the dark and she would have to explain everything. But before she even opened her mouth Ein said "...yes!"

"Your playing with me aren't you? [3╬]" Ladie said with an annoyed face.

"Well..."

"Yes, yes I know you like to think things through before doing anything.... Anyway, you've seen part of my home, proving that I have a home." Ladie said reluctantly shooing him away.

"Fine, I'll leave." Ein said slowly walking up the steps. The sound of his footsteps slowly faded away until he was standing on the soil above. Ladie looked up again at the staircase to make sure that he left. Once every sign of his existence died , she went into another room and locked herself in.

- - - - -

Ein walked back home in the eerie, pitch black , silent, night. As he opened the door he yelled "I'm home" and awaited for a response. No one responded and the "house lights" weren't even on. In fact, the angel was the first one to return home and was warmly welcomed by the absence of light. With the first step, he tripped on the landing, just like Cierra when she first came to the house. Ein got up and walked to, what seemed to be, a lantern. However, it was a chair and so he tripped again, knocking the chair down to the ground and hitting the kitchen table. So this time, he got up and slowly "felt" his way around the house, even though he got in trouble once before. Ein found the fixed kitchen light and turned it on. The light revealed his pathway and mess of chairs and uneven rug slips. Ignoring what he did, Ein looked at the clock and wondered where the girls were.

"Where could they be?" Ein said to himself. He was worried about the girls but wanted to believe in them. So he cleaned up his messed and turn on the house lights. He went to his room and looked outside in his window, smiling.

_So this is what happens on April Fool's Day!_ Ein said to himself, looking out the window. He looked up at the large moon one last time.

(Ein! Your back! What happened?) Rose said to Ein through their psyche connection. She noticed numerous dark water marks, left over by the water of his beloved.

"Rose!" Ein said looking around for his black familiar. It wasn't long until he saw Rose's green eyes. "Well let's just say its a long story."

(Really!?)

"I'll tell you another day." Ein said glancing back out into the sky.

(So where did you go?) Rose asked jumping onto the window ledge.

"...well to a home of a witch...."

(You mean Cierra's?) Rose said looking up to his master

"No, it was.... it was..."

(Soala's huh? You two must of had some fun.)

"Uhh... well..." Ein said slowly turning red.

"Meow! [5ö] Meeeow!" Rose said out loud, scaring his master in the process. (Meow!) (So you do like witches!)

"I never said anything like that!" Ein said turn away from Rose.

(So witch witch** do you like more?)

Ein evades his familiar's question and quickly goes to sleep, ending his day. His feline pet jumped from the windows sill and walked towards the bed. She slept in her bed, that Ein used when they were traveling. Sure Cierra made her a bed as well, but the cat didn't trust Cierra at all.

(I'll find out eventually!)

- - - -

A few minutes before the day ends, somewhere in Elendia...

"So.... how much... longer do we have to run?" Reiche asked Mursya, whom** were both chased by Fia and Lina.

"We've only ran for a few minutes... anyway it won't be that much longer until they fall." Mursya said in an dark, sinister tone. And she was right. Lina's quiver was empty and her reserves were emptying out. Fia was slowly being consumed by fatigue but that's not how Mursya wants to end it. She had a plan in store for the two.

"Reiche we are going to use 'that' crystal." Mursya said in a commanding voice.

"But, but why?" Reiche said whining about the fact that she was using something in her collection.

"Do you know any other way to take them down?" Mursya said in an angry, irritated voice knowing that Reiche would just create a random answer.

"Well I think we could throw a white flag and...."

"I think that's not going to help us today, Reiche. [1 ]" Mursya said in a happier tone noting that Reiche's answer is actually normal.

So Reiche opened a small pouch that she had, hanging around her neck. Reiche had a small, purple, "sleeping crystal" inside. When it hit something, it would break, releasing fumes of purple smoke, bring all nearby natural living objects to a sleepy state. As she went around a hard corner, she hid behind tree, watching the two. As she saw their eye pupil, she threw the crystal and ran. In mere moments the two rested themselves on the soil, with their weapons still close by.

"Can I take their weapons?" Reiche whispered in Mursya's right ear.

"I don't want you to wake them up, so no. [4ô]" Mursya answered, walking quietly away from the scene.

"Fine." Reiche said in a sad tone.

The two continued to walk down the pathway until they came to a fork. At that point, the two parted, walking to their own separate houses. Leaving a bagged and gagged Chappi, still in the pit, next to the Elder who was sleeping. Chappi was still waiting for someone to come and was unable to scream. It seems that the "hero" that found Ein, never got his reward. For his savior wouldn't arrive until tomorrow after April Fool's Day.

And so the day faded away; the moon continued to rise in the night sky. To many it was a day worth remembering. To a few, it was a day worth forgetting. For better or for worse this is how the day ends. To all, the day ended without a hitch, with mostly everyone enjoying their slumber while a few others lie restless, powerless in their dirt beds. The "holiday" has ended. With few expectations, many will resume their normal everyday lives once more, back to a normal, dull, lifeless, comfortable routine briefly changed by the darkness of abnormality. The proxies of the god, as well as others have seen everything that has happened today and in one angel's mind, will definitely be a day never to be forgotten. It will be a day he will treasure forever because it allowed him to get away with his dark, sinful pleasures. However, his troubles will only continue if more girls swoon for him. For it will only be a matter of time until the inevitable day arrives. A day unlike any other he had faced before. Unlike many others, though, he chose his fate; he comprehended his fate. And that is something I'll never forget. - Rose R. Crawford [5ö]

- - - - -

A/N: While, we may never know if Serene knows CPR, it does kinda make sense that she learns it, if she lives in a place near the ocean. Especially when someone washes up on the local beach, or someone like Ein's is drowning.

Yeah I did use the same ending the game did since it seems to fit. Yes this "unofficially" ends the story. Unofficially since the day itself has ended but, there is still one more final chapter to come. That chapter has nothing to do with the main story itself. Its just the day after April Fool's Day.

Yes you can thank the long Winter break since it gave me ample time to write this "ending." Originally this was suppose to be two separate chapters with a break when Ein left Soala (Find and you'll see the break) and Chapter 12 would have been named Nights of Surprises Part 5; How the Chaos Subsides. That chapter would have been published sometime late January or early February. And that's why this chapter is very long.

Lastly well, I don't really know exactly when I'll work on "Chapter 13." (Note:Until Chapter 13 is actually posted, this fanfic will still be considered incomplete and therefore unfinished, since this was planned long ago.) It would be great if people posted some reviews. Well, until I get more time or another break, -Zesler [or Magen Kumquat]

EX: I have no clue how long Chapter 13 is.


	12. Ch12 A New Departure END

[Chapter 13 A New Departure END]

A/N: And thus begins the last chapter of this mystical tale of April Fool's Day, even though its not April Fool's Day.

Unlike the last chapter, this chapter was finished in roughly two weeks and will probably be checked

- - - - -

Ein and group were in Tetyth, exploring the city by the bay. It wasn't long until they came upon the "panel" It was the red panel of 'heaviness.' The girl's were looking to Ein, hoping that they weren't going to picked for the "weight" job. Ein realized just who he'd pick.

"Rose...."

(You can't be that stupid!) Rose said jumping on the red panel. The girls as with Rose, knew what was going to happen, or were they?

Before Rose landed on the panel, Ein finished his line.

"...and Lina!" Ein shouted, surprising well...everyone, even Rose.

So Lina jumped on the red square and the door slowly raised itself, not enough to get through without crawling, or sliding. Ein dropped his bag and dug through his bag and pulled out his heavier swords. He threw all three of the swords on the switch, and the door slowly raised again, making it passable, to some degree.

"There." Ein said closing his bag and swinging it on his back. "Problem solved!"

So the three "older" women and angel ventured forth, leaving the younger girl, familiar and some weapons behind. However, there was a bit of a problem when the four returned back.

"Darn, the squirt locked us in." Serene said beating on the door.

"Ein, why didn't you pick one of us to stand on the door?" Fia said looking at Ein.

"Well I... it seemed like a better idea at the time.... and....and..." and at that point, he woke up from his dreamy state. Was that a dream or a nightmare. Ein though to himself.

He looked straight ahead and saw the calendar marked April 2th and instantly remembered everything that's happened. He sighed and remembered that "his" girls are still out and missing. Most of the water stains on his shirt have mostly disappeared. In there place was the magical brown mud with a good story to tell. Ein looked out the window again. The sun was again, slowly revealing itself, as dawn was inevitably coming. So he got up and looked at the sun dial, outside.

"Only six o' clock?" Ein said to himself.

(I want more food.) At that response, Ein turned around and saw Rose, sleeping happily in her warm, fuzzy brown bed. She must be dreaming about food again. Ein though as he walked around his curious familiar.

Quickly and quietly, like a ninja, he changed into a new pair of black shorts and blue shirt. He threw his old clothing in the laundry bin nearby. Later, after finishing the rest of his morning routine, Ein went downstairs to make some breakfast.

Unlike last time, he wasn't adding and hot sauce to his crepes. He didn't change the salt and sugar dispensers nor did he rig the chair or even add some sourness in Fia's coffee. For today, was a normal day and he made a fancy yet normal breakfast free from any April Fool's pranks. After making it, he set it right on the table just like last time, but unlike yesterday, the girl's were missing.

With Einherjar on back, he walked out of the house, unaware of what Cierra did to the whole town. The sun itself was rising from the night sky, as Ein walked around town looking for any news for his beloved. The first place he walked to was the place of the site where the Elder fell and where Ein saw too much. While he walked, the sounds of nature slowly revealed itself.

As he arrived there, some small blue birds, perched on a nearby tree, chirped and greeted him. As he stepped foot into this open area, the sound of rustling leaves can be heard, as the wind was noisily moving his "old" bed. The Elder lay there, sleeping under his flour "blanket." Ein looked around once more, remembering what happened yesterday. The bushes were now empty and silent, free from the "intruders" of yesterday. The mud pit was, like the Elder, motionless and quiet. The pit, as Ein saw, wasn't empty at all. Inside it, besides the pile of dirt and footsteps, was a sleeping person, bagged and unable to leave his "bed."

So Ein decided to help his smith friend by freeing him from his prison. He jumped down, uncovered and untied his friend. Once free, he carried him, like a baby, and left him next to the Elder. Ein was still looking around for his lovers in this clearing. After sometime, he came to the conclusion that they weren't here and left, leaving the two men alone, sleeping.

The sun itself was slowly raising, beginning a new day and eating the darkness that covered yesterday. In its wake, the sun reveals the plant life and pathways that were hidden before. The light uncovers the poor girls who were sleeping on the dirt. But will Ein be the first to find him, or will some other person come?

Ein was walking around on the pathways of pre-cut foliage, like a wandering marauder in the desert, looking for some treasure. The sounds of birds chirping and water gushing was filling Ein's ear, for this is the first time that's he's been out in nature this early in the morning. The dark, blackness in the sky was slowly be consumed by the sky blue, created by the luminous sun. With a few steps, Ein could easily another plop. Curious he turned and saw a leaf with morning dew dripping into the mud below. Again he heard another sound and turned. Doup . This time, a water drop was hitting a puddle of water below. Doup. Doup. So Ein ignored the noisy water drops, continuing on his quest to find some "lost" people. Doup.

The sun would be a aid to all, for it is the opposite of the chaotic moon. It was bring hope and joy, rather than fear and anguish. It would lead to their salvation rather than their demise. For today was a normal day, not a "holiday".

Upon looking up, Ein blushed a rosy red at what he saw. In all his dreams, he'd never except to see "them" like this. Lifeless, yet peaceful and revealing everything. Ein took two steps back and took a notoriously long breath and closed his eyes. Before he even opened his eyes, he pinched himself on the cheek and stretched a bit, letting all the lactic acid free itself. Then he put his hands to his side, rested his shoulders and opened it eyes. What he saw wasn't a mirage or an illusion.

He saw Fia there "sun bathing" and sleeping. Doup What he doesn't know, as how she got in that predicament. Nevertheless, what saw wasn't a lie. Doup. So he turned his back on the green swordswoman and though long and hard about what he "could" do and what he "should" do. The other thing to note, is HOW he's going to bring her back home. Doup. Ever girl, would give him "weird" looks and some would just even attack him. Carrying her bridal style would be much worse since everyone would, undoubtedly, assume the worse. Ein, himself, wasn't a respectable mage and at best was only able to use "combat" magic only. And even then, it would more or less awake the sleeping maiden. So his conclusion, was to find the others, first and plan it out. Doup.

Lina wasn't that hard to find since she was lying nearby, with her empty quiver still on her, and she was still armed with a bow. He smiled when he saw her drooling on her favorite bow, that Ein gave her. Doup. In fact, the drops of water are slowly being absorbed, warping the wood and making the bow unusable. Doup. At that point, he left the two to find the other two. As he continued on his trek, a strange though came to his mind.

Is this the will of the gods, fate, luck, or is it bad luck in disguise? Ein though to himself. He giggled at a bit looked up in the sky towards the "weapon of the gods." The moon itself was gone, but in its place was a smaller whiter version of itself. Doup.

"Thank you" Ein said to himself bowing to the moon. As he continued, he hoped that the other two weren't in the same condition. But his angelic hope was going to be twisted into something darker, sinister.

As he looked up in the sky, he saw some dark smoke.

Well Cierra is awake, Ein said finding a way to the fire. What he saw, when he got there, was also equally shocking. Cierra was talking in her sleep. Doup. Not only was she talking, she was casting fireballs at a tree, which, by this time, was mostly burnt. The crimson witch lay there on her back, with her hair somewhat singed by her own spell. Her long hair was now, visibly a few inches shorter; a few inches past her neck, instead of near her stomach. Doup.

He chuckled quietly at what he saw, however that wasn't the biggest surprise. At he turned, he saw, Serene. Doup. He saw Serene on a pile of leaves, happily sleeping face up, as if she had some stomach issues. While the leaves covered some parts of her body, her stomach was clearly visible. Doup. The wind, which was still quietly blowing, was slowly lifting some of these leaves. At that point, he turned his back containing his darker desires.

"Am I suppose to be happy that I ended up finding them like this." Ein said to himself contemplating on what to do next. Doup. Even with a red face, and a "wild" imagination, he was deeply thinking about somewhat to "bring" the girl's back home. His next idea, akin to Mursya's, was to bag them and drag them. The only problem was that the dragged person would be very upset and unhappy that she was uncovered and furthermore angry at what they assume Ein might do. Doup. Ein stood there with the wind licking his face, still thinking. The day was still young and Ein could easily ask others for help. But in his opinion, that would be too easily, and this case would only complicate the situation.

Doup. Doup. Minutes passed as he continued to stand still pondering and wondering.

_Well I could wake them up.... _Ein though but, they would assume I was a pervert. No.

Or maybe I could throw something at them and wake them up. No, no. Then they would blame me again.

With each though Ein came to the same saddening conclusion. Due to his "nature" and actions, regardless of what he would do, they would instinctively blame him for his perverted actions be it true or not.** He sighed at the notion and looked up again in the moon. This is one cruel world. Ein though to himself. At that point, the light bulb came on and Ein came with a plausible solution that did not involve getting beaten, injured, or being hit.

Briskly, he walked back to the house and looked around. Hidden in one of the "quiver-like" containers was a large, dirty, but old white scroll, that was easily larger than Ein himself. With one in his hand, he walked out and decided to move...move....

He came to one solid conclusion. He couldn't simply "pick" and help one person at a time, since he would be "biased." Doup. So this tragic though struck the hero as he originally planned of putting the girls on the scroll and dragging them. This plan has also failed. He looked up again at the white planet and realized that it was bad luck in disguise and at this point was showing its ugly head. So he meditated in front of the house for another idea.

In no time, another came. This time he stored the scroll and walked towards the magical cavern. He walked pass Ritz's home and passed the ubiquitous magical vials of untested colorful liquid. Doup. By then he came up to the stone door. He quickly knocked but no one responded. At that point, he kicked a rock, which was fortunately the one with the "door bell" spell on it. With a quiet gong heard, he patiently waited. Footsteps can slowly be heard and someone came to their front door. Doup.

As the front door opened, he was shocked by what he saw. He saw an actual "normal" witch in well... normal, common, dull, everyday, sleeping attire. To be more precise, she was wearing pajamas with blue stripes with matching shorts. Her hair was still a mess, but that's mostly it.

"Hello, Ein, what are you doing so early in the morning." Soala, said yawning and definitely not realizing that it was Ein in front of her. As the wheels clicked, she was shocked and stunned at the same time. Ein saw her, in unattractive normal clothing. However, her though was soon to be broken by a quick action.

Ein quickly grabbed her hands and asked her "Can you help me with this?" At that point, she blushed and easily said yes, not knowing what exactly Ein was going to ask for anyway. "Umm... can we talk... inside." Ein said, looking back to see if anyone is hearing them. With that type of action, Soala eagerly welcomed him in. He walked in, as if he was a tourist, looking round and round. Like Ladie's house he wonder where and how all these decorations and furniture got in the house.

"This way." Soala said leading Ein to her living room. At first glance, this room looked like something out of the stone age. Rock tables, rock chair, rock couch and even a rock wheel was sitting in this bland room, that seems to even lack wallpaper. The cold stone floor was licking Ein's feet even through his shoes. As Soala saw on the couch, the surface jiggled a bit, undulating up and down like a sine wave. Ein sat next to Soala,hoping to absorb some of her heat.

As he sat down, he became shorter as Soala become taller. Then he felt the surface rise up, making him taller and closer to the ceiling. He was surprised by the soft, luscious, warm, couch. Sure it looks like something that was left in a cave, but with Soala's magic, the couch is much more comfortable. Her response, was a giggle, as she too had a lot of fun. But after that laughter, time slowed itself to a crawl.

"umm..." Ein started to say looking at the ceiling, attempting to think of someway to ask her for help. Doup. As for Soala, well.... other thoughts came to her mind. However, this silence was simply broken by Ein's mind. The fact that they, the girls, would wake up at some point if he doesn't do anything.

"Umm.... can you..... ....Will you...?" were the first word's Ein muttered. With the two words, Soala was waiting for the next two or three words that would change her world. She was waiting for a confession.

"Can you help me?" Ein said, finally accepting these choice of words.

"Of course!" Soala said, turning towards Ein, not realizing what he said. "Wait! What?" Soala yelled out, slowly understanding what Ein said. Doup.

"Well you see....." Ein started to say, turning towards Soala. So he talked and explain what he saw although neglecting to tell her one important piece of information. Soala was definitely surprised but nonetheless listened, since the two were alone.

- - - -

After ten or so minutes...

"I will." Soala said.,confidently.

"Thank goodness you understand my situation." Ein said,realizing that Soala understood exactly what he said.

"So then what are we waiting for." Ein said getting up from the couch.

"Your right, let's do this then." Soala said also getting up.

So the two marched off with the same goal in their hearts, to save the four girls.

Soala followed behind Ein, wondering what she would do, given this opportunity but it seems that Ein would make the first move. He looked back, watching Soala looking up in the sky, so he grabbed her hand and "helped her move faster." With Ein's help, the two arrived at their destination in record time.

Before they arrived, Ein realized that he forgot to mention something very important.

"What's wrong ?" Soala asked, who was still holding his hand.

"Well.... you see the girls are well... " Ein said attempting to say it.

"They are asleep? That's no problem," Soala started to say. "I was able to move you around without you waking up! Have faith in me!"

"It's not that, it's well you'll see." Ein said leading her to the first rendezvous point. As Soala looked around, she realized what Ein was trying to say to her.

"You didn't do anything right?[3╬] " Soala said with an angry face and an ire filled tone, almost pointing her staff to his face.

"No, of course not!" Ein quickly responded. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well...." Soala started to say. "Ok, I believe you." Soala said, knowing that Ein had quite a good opportunity if he actually tried to do something but since he came for help, he probably didn't do anything.

So the wind mage raised her staff towards her first vic... err body and started focusing her mind. It wasn't long until a cradle started appearing under the fire witch. In another minute the cradle, blinked into reality, support the witch.

"So who's next?" Soala asked Ein, who pointed towards a bush. "You got to be kidding me right?"

So the witch, much like Ein, contained her laughter. It was a strange site to see someone stuck in a pile of leaves, especially when he or she is sleeping peacefully in it. Like last time the wind witch, crafted a cradle and used the "wind" to move the target onto the cradle.

"Two more to go, right?" Soala asking, hoping that there was only two more to go.

"Definitely. Ein answered confidently.

As one could guess, the two returned back to the "scene of the crime." The day was slowly beginning as the sun moved. The Elder was unfortunately missing, but Lina, Fia, as with Chappi, were still sleeping, probably attempting to "sleep in" even though they were outside. After observing the difference, Soala went about her business.

She pointed and chanted a spell, silently "Wind, I call upon thy to moveth this body, with thy power of silence and strength." So she created "wind" that was strong enough to move Fia onto the magical cradle. With three bodies in tow, the duo came to their last resting soul, Lina. Like before, Soala created a cradle and moved Lina onto the cradle, effortlessly. At that point, she sighed, knowing that her job was mostly complete.

"Thank you" Ein said in his most humble voice.

"Your welcome...... so where do you want to place these sleeping bodies?" Soala said, forgetting that he wanted to "store them" in Lina's and Fia's home.

"Well... the best place is Lina's and Fia's house, unless you can think of a better place." Ein said.

"Nope, that probably is for the best." Soala said holding her mental concentration, so the four cradles would still exist. Her mind was deeply focused on holding the four cradles because this is her first time trying to maintain four cradles. She had tried the spell with one or two people a few times before. Soala, at this point, is just a normal person. If she attempted to cast a spell, the "beds" would break. Her eyes were still wide open and she was able to converse with others but that's mostly the extent of her current powers.

- - - -

As the two were walking back home...

"Is that actually Ein and Soala walking together?" Ladie said surprised that Ein actually chose someone.

"Probably not." the Elder said, drinking his cup of coffee and ignoring the situation.

"Wow, of all people I'd never except you to be so... carefree about this. Ladie said turning back and watching the Elder.

"Well..." the Elder started to say, getting up from his chair and picking up his cane. "There's probably a good reason." he said walking to the window.

"Yeah, Ein loves Soala more than... oh wow, they've even got kids.... Four of them too." Ladie said awestruck and dumbfounde.

"Oh really?" the Elder said putting on his spectacles.

"I feel sorry for Soala. Having four kids must be rough, especially when your taking care of them." Ladie said in a sad tone.

"Are you wearing your glasses?" the Elder said looking at the scene with his "magical" glasses.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ladie said angrily.

"Fia, Lina... Serene, and Cierra are not Ein's children." the Elder said putting his palm to his face. Ladie squinted her eyes and looked again. "Oh wait... I see it now." Ladie said. "But why are they..."

"Well they probably just had too much fun." the Elder said interrupting Ladie. "Most likely they were still asleep, from yesterday and Ein is just helping them. Heh. Imagine that."

"I see.... but how do you know?" Ladie said intrigued by the Elder's response.

"Well, what else would it be?" the Elder said walking back to his chair. "Geez, I'd expect someone like you to have a 'clearer' mind. Your sure you don't want Ein? You seem..."

"No. No. No!" Ladie said.

"Heh I'm just teasing you!"

"You don't have to be that mean!"

"Well... where's the fun in that?" the Elder said.

- - - -

"Finally we made it!" Soala said, towing the four "beds" behind her.

"Just leave them inside and your free to go. Thanks again." Ein said, opening the front door. So Soala walked in with the four cradles behind her. However, as the fourth cradle entered, something caught Ein's eye. Instead of entering and closing the door, Ein walked a few steps, in front of the house and found a rock.

_Haven't seen one of these in a while._ Ein though to himself. He kneeled down, below a window, and picked up the small looking rock. He held it in one hand, and rotated it, looking at the shape, texture and color of the object._ Ahh this brings back so many memories._ Ein though to himself. So he pocketed his rock and decided to stand again. However, before he even got back up....

...someone screamed.

Lina screamed, realizing the situation and unaware of the events of yesterday, promptly waking the other girl's up, in their beds. The others fell, like Ein and realized their lack of clothing and look up. They had expected that it was Ein, but in fact it was Soala instead. Ein however, dove down and listened, knowing that he already had too much fun already.

"I never knew you were like that!" Cierra screamed. Outside, other people listened in, to what everyone could guess was the girl's screaming at Ein.

"Soala, what did you do?" Serene asked. With that response, everyone, who was listening, was shocked and wanted to hear more.

"Why, why did you do this? Fia said.

"Well it wasn't my fault..." Soala started to say.

"Your fault!?" Lina said

"Get her!" Serene said, leading the others.

"Let's make her pay for what she's done!" Fia said

"You messed up my bow." Lina said looking at the skewed bow, she was still holding.

"Even though your my friend, I can't forgive you for these type of actions!" Cierra said, following everyone else.

And so the four were chasing Soala, who promptly ran outside the house and back to her home. To everyone else, it seemed like a bizarre thing happening, since its a dry, normal day. Soala hoped she could outrun them and hide in her house. Ein watching, remembering what happened last time, when he was being chased.

(Nya!) Ein's familiar said, watching on the window in his room, above.

So you watched everything? Ein said to his cat.

(I wasn't the only one nya!)

Yeah the Elder is probably watching too.

(I hope they don't become scarred because of this)

They probably won't. Although, this is something I'll never forget.

(They probably won't either! [5ö])

Did you know I found a rock?

(Nya! You and your rocks. What will you do with this one?)

I don't know but it brings back lots of memories.

(Nya! It sure does. [5ö])

And so this morning begins with a bang, thanks to the girls' own actions, from yesterday. Rebecca, much like Ein, was watching from afar. They didn't dare intervene but like everyone else, wanted to see how it would end. The humor was slowly fading, as they all realized they had work to do. Chappi was going to finish repairing some picks for Ritz. Ritz need needed to find some more crystals to buy a fancier pick. Fia needs to pick some more herbs to make some medicine. The Elder was planning the fate of the future. But Ein..... was still a guest of Elendia.

The beginning of normalcy was coming, for it was only a matter of time until the chase ended. By then, Soala and Cierra would return to their magical experiments and end Claude's peaceful times. His research on a new medicine was nearly completed. The druid was going to make something that could change the world. But would he finish it, or would the witches change that? Would it work, or end up in flames? Whatever the case, the holiday was ending and reality was sinking in. The veil of normalcy have finally come and the holiday fever died but the memories will still live on.

- - - - -

Somewhere up atop a hill , overlooking Elendia....

"If only there was another April Fool's Day." someone said, looking up at the moon. "But that won't happen for another three hundred plus days." "If only, if only....if only...." that person said, looking back down on the town.

- - - - -

A/N: This is "officially" now the end of April Fool's Day in Elendia. The day has already ended, and all other events from that day, have also ended. Everything and everyone is returning back to their positions, as if April Fool's never came, for times continues onward, uncontrollably.

As for me, school is still continuing onward. I hope you all enjoyed this story, even though its filled with mistakes. I know I had a lot of fun writing and planning out this whole story. I'll probably be updating my profile now. As for the next fanfic, I have no clue, what I'll be writing. I'll probably be taking a few months off, before I start my next fanfic though. If you want to be notified, review and well... write it in your review.

Now I leave my writing, to start learning Japanese. I've put it aside these last few months, working solely on this. Now its my time to return back and start learning once more.


End file.
